Girl Time and Friend Time
by MelissaIsLame
Summary: Clare is left alone for two weeks. Friendships are formed and relationships begin to blossom. Who ends up with who?
1. Day 1

**First story EVER! I know I'm a horrible writer. Please read and review. Tell me what sucks. Don't be afraid to be harsh.**

**UPDATE: Since ONE person asked me to continue this, I'm gonna try my hardest to turn this into something good. Please bare with me :)  
**

Clare's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Saturday mornings were usually one of my favorite days, but today, I just really wanted to sleep in. All my homework and home chores were finally taking a toll me. I was tired all the time now, but I always kept up a happy charade for my friends and Mom. Ever since Dad left, I've had to grow up faster. No more after school activities and I had to give up a lot of my free time with Eli and Alli. I missed going to the movies and the park with Eli. And I certainly missed having girl time with Alli. She was my only girl friend that I spilled every secret to and I had to cut time with her. It wasn't fair, but it needed to be done. I had to help my mom around the house so she wouldn't break down and go into a depressed state.

I finally got the strength to get out of bed and take a shower. After taking a 30 minute shower, I quickly dried off and pulled on some skinny jeans with purple and pink tank top. I decided to let my hair air dry and go get some breakfast. It was the weekend after all. I was allowed to just be comfortable for at least a day, right? I walked down stairs to find my mom writing out checks and going through other paper documents. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I yawned.

"Umm, sweetie..I'm going to have to go away for a week, maybe two." Helen stated. "Aunt Gloria is having a hip surgery and Uncle Joe is away on construction work. I'm going to have to go help take care of her."

I just stared at my mother and played cool, but on the inside I was ecstatic. _A week or two to myself! Just what I've been needing. Maybe Alli can come over. Girls night! Yess! Maybe even some friend time with Eli as well. _I came back down to reality and nodded my head in approval.

"I've made out checks for the bills and will send them off before I leave for Aunt Gloria's house. There's an envelope next to the kitchen sink with more than enough money for you to go grocery shopping and order take-out food. I know how much you and Alli love Chinese take out." Helen smiled.

"Thanks mom. I was gonna ask if Alli could come over, but I wasn't sure. She'll be happy that we can finally have a girls night again." I chuckled. "If it's alright with you, can I go down to The Dot and get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I would've made breakfast, but I got caught up with bills." Helen stated. "Do you want a ride, or do you feel like walking?"

I peered outside and noticed it was slightly breezy, but it seemed like a good day to walk.

"I'll walk. Looks like a nice day. I haven't had a nice walk a long time." I answered.

Eli's POV

It was a pretty normal Saturday morning. Chilling at The Dot enjoying a muffin and some black coffee. I liked the mornings here. Not that many people were around and it was quiet. People quietly mumbled their conversations, still trying to shake off their sleep. I was almost done with my muffin when I saw her walk by the front windows. Her messy auburn curls were whipping around her head with the breeze outside. Her tank top fit snug around her perfect curves and her skinny jeans hugged her hips and legs perfectly. For being an ordinary outfit, she looked absolutely stunning. She walked inside, ran her hand through her hair and quickly took a seat at the front counter. _She didn't even notice me. _She ordered a blueberry muffin with a latte and waited patiently for her order. Soon after, she took a quick sip and started looking around. I finally caught her attention and waved her over. She picked up her food and headed over to my table.

"What brings you here, Blue Eyes?" I questioned.

"What, no Hi Clare. How are you?" Clare smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh. My sarcasm was doing this girl good. I loved when she joked around with me. It always created a calming environment.

"Fine. How are you this wonderful morning, Clare?" I corrected.

"Good. More than good, actually. Mom is leaving later today. I have the house to myself for maybe two weeks." Clare said. "Long story short, Mom has to take care of a family member."

I couldn't help but grin when she revealed she was gonna have the house to herself. We have some major friend time to catch up on. I've really missed her these past couple of months. It was weird not always being around her like old times.

"Earth to Eli! Did you hear me?" Clare asked.

"Umm, n-no. S-sorry. What was that?" Eli stuttered.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out one day. Catch up on friend time?" Clare repeated.

_Did she know me or what? _"Yeah. Of course. That'd be fun." I answered.

"Well, I should get going." Clare began. "I told my mom I was just gonna eat breakfast and head back home. We have to go grocery shopping later today."

"I'll give you a ride home. Morty kinda, sorta misses you. I smirked.

Clare's POV

The ride back to my house was silent, except for the music coming from the speakers. It was a comfortable silence, so neither of us felt the need to speak. We had plenty of time later to catch up anyways. As we pulled up to my house, I noticed my mom's car wasn't in the driveway. _Hmm, that's weird. She had nowhere to go today and she would've called if she had to leave- _My thoughts were quickly cut off by Eli getting out of Morty.

"Umm, what are doing?" I asked.

"Going inside. Mommy dearest isn't home so might as well start our catch up time." Eli smiled.

I really didn't feel like arguing, so I let him come in. If mom asked what Eli was doing here, I'd just tell her the truth. We really weren't doing anything bad. Eli was my friend just like Alli. There shouldn't be a reason why Eli couldn't come over either. As long as he went home at a decent time. Eli plopped himself down on the sofa and turned on the TV. I couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly he made himself comfortable. He left his shoes at the the front door and draped his blazer over the back of the sofa.

I walked over to the fridge to get us a couple of Cola's when I noticed a note on the counter.

_Aunt Gloria's surgery was re-scheduled._

_Had to leave early._

_Don't forget to go grocery shopping,_

_and have fun._

_Tell Alli I said Hi :)_

_Love, Mom._

I pushed to note aside and grabbed our Cola's. I handed Eli his soda and sat on the floor since he comfortably sprawled himself on the couch. We argued for about 10 minutes on what to watch. Eli finally won and put it on Animal Planet. Some documentary was on about lions. I guessed he had a fascination with lions, oh well. As he layed there, I took out my cell and texted Alli.

_What's on the schedule for tonight? _**-Clare**

_Not much. Listening to Mom and Dad lecture Sav. Why? What's up? _**-Alli**

_Mom is out for a week. Wanna have a girls night? _**-Clare**

_Ahh! Of course. Be there in 10. _**-Alli**

I closed my phone and turned to face Eli.

"Heyy, umm I forgot to tell you..my mom already left. Do you mind taking me shopping later?" I question.

Eli smiled, "Sure. Anything for you, Blue Eyes."

I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my lips. Then I felt my cheeks to start turning red. _Oh no. Quickk! Think of a distraction. _I hopped up and headed for the bathroom. He shouldn't ask questions about why I was headed there.

Eli's POV

I couldn't help but notice the blush forming on Clare's cheeks. I loved the effect I had on her. She made her way towards the bathroom and I didn't question her. I don't think I would wanna know if she was having a girl problem. I searched for another TV show that might seem good, but nothing was coming up. I started growing frustrated when I heard the doorbell ring. I tip-toed to the front door and peeped out the peep-hole. It was Alli. I didn't really talk to her, but she was good friends with Clare. I couldn't wait to see her reaction when I, Eli Goldsworthy, opened the front door. I stepped back and opened the door. Her bright smile quickly fell when she saw me. Then she had one raised eyebrow and a smirk, then back to a bright smile. We busted out laughing at the same time.

"Hey Alli, come on in. Clare's in the bathroom." I smirked.

"Eli! Clare didn't tell me you were here." Alli said.

We didn't have much time for small talk. Clare rushed out of the bathroom and sat at the kitchen table with Alli. They quickly jumped right into their girl time. Gossip wasn't really my favorite, but if it made Clare happy, she could gossip all the wanted. The girls went on for a couple more hours of girl talk and it started to drive me insane. They needed a distraction and they needed it NOW. That's when I remembered Clare needed to go shopping.

"Uhh Clare. Didn't you say you needed to go shopping?" I muttered.

"Oh crud. Yeah, I do. Thanks for reminding me." Clare said.

Since Alli was more than likely spending the night, I decided it was OK that she tagged along. Clare grabbed an envelope from the counter and made her way to the door. Alli soon followed. They waited for me to get my shoes on and then we headed outside. I was kind of glad that Alli was coming along for the ride. The look on her face when she realized we were taking Morty was priceless. She kind of looked horrified, but quickly got over it. She shoved Clare in the middle of the seat and climbed in. _Guess she didn't feel like riding in the back. Thank you Alli! Clare is now closer to me. _

Since it was two vs. one. The girls got control of the radio. _Sorry Morty. Majority rules._ I soon regretted going to Wal-Mart with the two girls. The whole ride consisted of Alli singing along to every Lady Gaga song she could find. Let's just say, Alli doesn't have the greatest singing voice.

Clare's POV

_Finally. _We arrived at Wal-Mart and I was glad the car ride was over. Don't get me wrong, I love being with my friends, but Alli's singing was slowly driving me insane. We walked in through the front entrance and I grabbed a shopping cart. I knew Eli or Alli weren't gonna push the cart around, so might as well just get it myself. We were walking around aimlessly for a couple of minutes when Eli stopped us.

"Um, what exactly are you getting here?" Eli questioned.

"I really don't know." I stated. "My mom left me all of this for food."

I pulled out the envelope and let Eli and Alli take a peek in the envelope. They both stood there completely shocked at how much money my mom had left me.

"Wow.." was all Alli could say.

"She left that..with YOU..all for FOOD?" Eli mumbled.

"Yep. She pretty much said to get anything I wanted." I giggled.

Eli and Alli just smirked at each other and took off running in different directions. _What tha-_ I guess I'd had to do this food shopping alone. I looked around for a bit thinking of what food I really wanted to eat. I picked up some frozen pizzas and hot pockets. Then moved on to the frozen buffalo wings. _Mom DID say to get whatever I wanted. She never said to eat healthy. _I was making my way over to the Gatorade and punches when I saw Alli come around the corner. She had her arms full of chocolate candies, skittles, pop tarts and ice cream. She gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no. I nodded and she dropped all the goodies into the basket. I was picking out my favorite flavors of Gatorade when I heard Alli laughing.

"Looks like Eli had the same idea I did." Alli laughed.

I turned around and Eli had his arms full of popcorn, beef jerky and a jar of pickles. He stuck out his bottom lip and I couldn't help but laugh. Him and Alli were so alike, yet so different. I nodded at him and he too dropped everything in the basket. I figured since they got a bunch of junk food, they had probably planned on being at my house quite a while. I told them to go pick out ONE movie and I'd buy it. Of course their eyes lit up like a lil' kid on Christmas day. _What did I just get myself into._ They ran off towards the movies and I quietly followed. Gosh, now I know what my Mom felt like when I was a lil' kid. Always wanting to buy everything in store, I don't know how she put up with me. I finally made my way to the DVD's only to find Alli and Eli arguing. _Oh great._

"It's two vs. one. Chick flick.." Alli screamed.

"No way. You pulled that card in Morty..Action flick" Eli screamed back.

They were like two bickering siblings. After about 5 minutes of arguing, I yelled at both of them.

"Forget it! I have the perfect movie at home. Not a chick flick, not an action flick. You'll just have to wait and see." I sighed. Let's just get home and put all of this food away. I'm kind of hungry already."

We soon checked out and were on our way back to my house. Chinese sounded pretty good right about now.

Eli's POV

Back at Clare's house, I put away all the groceries while her and Alli ordered take out. I never really ate Chinese food, so I let the girls pick out my dinner. I tried to pay for dinner, but Clare said no. She was gonna pay since Alli and I were keeping her company. The girls ordered me some noodles with shrimp, chicken and beef in it. I think they called it _House LoMein_[1]. I didn't complain, it was pretty good. No-one really talked at dinner. I took it that everyone was pretty hungry since it was quiet. After we all finished our meals, we made our way over to the sofa.

"You guys go ahead and get comfortable. I'm gonna go get the movie." Clare stated.

Clare walked upstairs and retrieved a movie. She never gave us any hints as to what it was so I was pretty anxious. She said no chick flicks so I was pretty content.

"Hope you guys like Horror." Clare smiled.

Alli groaned, of course, but gave in.

"Clare. I drive a hearse. I watch gory movies all the time." I smirked.

"This one has no gore. It deals with clowns." Clare said.

My smirk quickly faded as she threw me the movie and put on a bag of popcorn. _Oh great. _I lied a while back when I said I had no fears. I did have one..and Clare had secretly guessed it. I looked at the the title and read it out loud, "Clown House"[2] it simply stated. I heard Alli whimper, but ignored her. She must've hated this movie. I turned it around and read the description.._Just before Halloween, three kid brothers who are alone in a big house are menaced by three escaped mental patients who have murdered some traveling circus clowns and taken their identities. _Oh joy, this should be interesting.

Clare returned to the sofa with popcorn in hand and sliced pickles. _Mmmmm. _She popped the movie in and found her seat in between Alli and I. I had to be brave. Clowns didn't really scare me, they just really creeped me out. Not even 10 minutes into the movie and I jumped like a lil' kid. Alli and Clare couldn't hold their laughter in. _Greattt. _Now they knew that I had a thing for clowns. They're never gonna let me live this down. The movie continued and the girls finally settled down. They too started jumping every time the evil clowns appeared. _At least they weren't making fun of me anymore. _The movie finally came to an end and I couldn't be more glad.

"Sooo, my lovely ladies, what have we learned today?" I yawned.

"That you're afraid of clowns!" Alli laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled. "What about you Clare?"

She sat there and thought about it for a second.."Never take you or Alli with me shopping ever AGAIN!" Clare giggled.

**Not exactly how I wanted to end it, but eh. I felt the need to end it somehow. Sooo, how badly written was it? Don't be afraid to be harsh. Let me have it. Review, Review, Review pleaseeee!**

**[1]House LoMein – is a real dish over here. It's really good BTW!**

**[2]Clown House – This movie scared me when I was a kid. **


	2. Still Day 1

**Okk, so I decided to continue this lil' story :) The story continues from the same night, right after the movie. Just read and review.**

Clare's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Alli and Eli getting along for once. It took them a while to finally stop all their low-blows to each other, but eventually they gave in and stopped. Everyone was still full from dinner and it didn't help that we added popcorn and pickles to our already full stomachs. Eli moved over onto the reclining chair and kicked back. Alli layed on the floor staring at the ceiling fan twirl in circles and I layed on the sofa thinking to myself. It was kind of an awkward silence til' Alli broke it.

"Hey Clare, if I'm gonna spend the next two weeks here, I'm gonna have to go home and pick up some clothes." she mumbled trying to get up off the floor.

"Yeah, okay." I replied.

I had completely forgot it was dark out already and I didn't want Alli walking alone at night. I was about to ask Eli if he could drive Alli when he stood up and asked all on his alone.

"Hey Alli, I'll drive you if you want.." Eli yawned.

"No, it's okay. Looks like a cool night. I'll enjoy the short walk." Alli smiled.

Alli yanked on her shoes and was out the door before anyone could argue. _Gotta love Alli's stubbornness. _Eli resumed his position on the recliner, pulled out his iPod and started humming along to some song. I also resumed my position on the sofa and stared at the ceiling fan. I glanced over at the clock above my TV and noticed it read 9:30 PM.

"Umm Eli..what time do you have to be home?" I questioned. I waited for his response, but nothing ever came. I glanced over at him and he was quietly singing along to a song..

"_Show me what it's like,_

_to be the last one standing._

_And teach me wrong from right,_

_and I'll show you what I can be._

_And say it for me, say it to me, _

_and I'll leave this life behind me._

_Say it if it's worth saving me."_

I couldn't help but giggle at the song Eli was singing, "Saving Me" by Nickelback. Eli didn't look like the type to listen to Nickelback, but then again, he was full of surprises. I figured he wasn't gonna take the ear phones out anytime soon, so I did the only thing I thought of that would grab his attention. I grabbed one of the couch pillows and chucked it as hard as I could at his head. _Thump!_

"What the hell was that for?" Eli groaned.

"It's 9:30, Eli. I asked you what time you had to be home, but you just kept singing." I laughed.

"Whatever, Edwards. You're gonna pay for that." Eli smirked. "Besides, I thought we were having a slumber party?"

Ugh. I secretly wanted Eli to spend the night too, but I was afraid that my mom would be upset. _What Mom doesn't know won't hurt her..right? _I sighed and finally caved, "Fine. But you're helping me set up!"

Eli's POV

"Fine. But you're helping me set up!" Clare sighed.

_Score! Spending the night at Clare's. What could she possibly need help with though. _I guess I had a confused expression on my face considering Clare started to giggle. She turned away from me and headed upstairs. I raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen to grab a soda. I popped open the soda and finished it off in three gulps. _I must've been pretty thirsty._

"Eli! If you're gonna be sleeping here, you need to me help me!" Clare shouted from the upstairs bedroom.

I walked upstairs searching for Clare when I found her in a guest room struggling with a mattress.

"What in the world are you doing?" I laughed. "What did the mattress ever do to you?"

"Just please shut up and help me drag this downstairs." She groaned.

Getting the mattress downstairs was pretty easy. It slid right down. We rested it against a wall while we dragged the reclining chair and sofas to the back of the living room. We then layed down the mattress in the middle of the floor.

"One down, one to go." Clare stated.

I didn't bother to question her. I guess we were all going to be sleeping in the living room. But why was she only using two mattresses if there were three of us? We walked back upstairs and entered Clare's room. I saw the size of her bed and then realized why she was only using two mattresses. Clare's mattress was big enough for two people. Her and Alli were sharing one mattress, while I took the other one. After getting both mattresses settled on the floor, Clare walked to the closet and pulled out extra blankets and pillows for us to use.

Alli finally showed up back at the house with her duffel bag full of clothes. The girl's were heading upstairs to change into pajamas when Clare suddenly stopped halfway up.

"Eli, what exactly do you sleep in?" she questioned.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the question. "Clare, Clare, Clare. Already eager to see me out of clothes?" I smirked.

She shook her head _no_ and continued to her room. I didn't feel like going home to pick up clothes so I just decided to strip down to my boxers. I am a guy after all. I need to sleep comfortable.

Clare was the first one to come down and I was shocked to see her in her PJ's. I never knew owned clothes that small. She was dressed in light blue tank top and small black girl boxers with puppies on them. _Puppies..really Clare?_ She stood in front of me kind of shocked that I was only wearing boxers. I noticed a small hint of red start to tint her cheeks and I couldn't help but smirk. I was gonna ask her why she was blushing before I got cut off..

"Bow chicka wow wow" Alli sang as she walked down the stairs.

That killed the awkward silence and all three of us started laughing. I shrugged it off and went to go lay on the smaller mattress that would be my bed for the night. Before I layed down I caught a glimpse of Clare slightly slapping Alli on her shoulder. After an hour or so of of small talk, we drifted off to sleep.

I don't remember exactly what it was that woke me up, but I was kind of annoyed. I was too comfortable to be waking up. Comfy mattress, soft pillows, cool air, warm body wrapped in my arms-_ wait, what! _My eyes shot open as I saw Clare staring at me wide-eyed.

"Well. This is kind of awkward." She whispered.

**Haha, sorry I left you hanging like that. Don't worry. You find out how they ended up it that situation next chapter. _Yess, there's gonna be a next chapter. _Don't forget to tell me how you liked it. Or didn't like it. I like criticism.**

**Review, Review, Review**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	3. Day 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, is this what you guys have been waiting for? If so, here ya go. Don't forget to review. NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTER. So, be sure to review :)**

Clare's POV

_What the heck is going on? How did I wake up in Eli's arms? _I was literally freaking out on the inside. I didn't even know how I ended up on the same mattress with Eli, let alone in his arms. I nervously glanced up at Eli only to be welcomed with his signature smirk. _Oh gosh, not his beautiful smirk. _I let out a small chuckle despite the situation we were in.

"Well, well. It's about time you two love birds woke up." Alli beamed. Apparently Alli had been up for a while already. She had her hair done and makeup done by the time we woke up. Eli stood up, as if nothing had happened, and started to get dressed. Once fully dressed, Eli turned to me and said, "If we're gonna have a two week slumber party, I need some clothes too." I was too tired to argue so I slowly nodded my head. I wasn't sure if I could handle Eli and Alli anymore. ONE night and I was already getting into trouble.

While Eli left to shower and grab some clothes, I skipped upstairs to take a shower of my own. After my shower, I quickly dressed up in a red and white flowy top with a black belt under my chest, some black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. I walked back downstairs to the beautiful aroma of eggs, bacon and biscuits. _Mmmm, if Alli was gonna be cooking breakfast, she could spend everyday at my house. _I sat down and started to eat my plate of food that Alli served me. For some reason, she had the goofiest grin plastered on her face the entire time. Apparently, she knew something I didn't know.

"Alright Bhandarri, spill it!" I sighed.

"If I do, you have to promise not to be mad, okay? Okay!" She continued, "Well, you and Eli fell asleep way to fast last night. I couldn't fall asleep so I got up and made myself a snack. As I was getting ready to lay down, I noticed the gap in between the mattresses...and in between the gap was yours and Eli's hands. Somehow, during sleep, you both grabbed each others hands and slept that way. Soo, I took fate into my own hands and pushed the mattresses together. It wasn't that hard to accomplish. Not even 10 minutes later. Eli turned over, you scooted over and _Bamm! _He's holding you in his arms. It was way too cute to interrupt." Alli squealed.

I took a moment to process everthing Alli told me. That girl could talk someone's ear off. After a couple more minutes, I realized I wasn't mad at her. By her "taking fate into her own hands", Alli caused one of my best night's sleep ever.

"It's okay, I guess. I'll let you get away with it this one time." I grinned. "Besides, it wasn't that bad waking up in warm arms." The moment the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. Alli practically screamed and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt the redness invade my cheeks yet again.

Eli's POV

After my shower was over, I asked my mom for permission to spend the night at Clare's. I told her the situation and that Alli was gonna be there too. My mom instantly told me _yes. _There was no way two females were gonna be spending two weeks alone. A lot could happen if there was no male to take care of them.

I spent the majority of the afternoon relaxing and watching movies in my room. I couldn't shake the memory of waking up next to Clare from my head. We were best friends, but I had feelings for her. Of course I never told her, I just flirted with her because I loved to make her blush.

It was nearing 5 PM when I decided to head back to Clare's. I was pretty sure her and Alli had enough alone time for today. I was driving around the neighborhood when I thought up a pretty good plan. Since it's two weeks of pure fun, might as well do something the girl's would have never thought of. _Water balloon fight! _I headed to the nearest store and walked to the toy section. I finally reached my destination and found rows and rows of water balloons. _This is gonna be a blast. _I grabbed 5 bags of balloons and headed to the check-out center. On my way there, I bumped into Drew.

"A little old for balloon animals, aren't we Eli?" Drew joked.

"Ha Ha. Funny Drew. A little feminine for a football player, huh? I joked back pointing to his pink practice shirt.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what brings you to the store for all these balloons" he questioned grabbing one of the bags.

"Oh you know. Just your average water balloon fight." I smirked. "Alli and I are keeping Clare company while her mom is away. I was gonna plan a sneak attack."

"Mind if I join in on the fun." Drew grinned. "I'm in need of some fun myself."

Drew joined me on the drive back to my house. If we were gonna do this, we had to be prepared. I backed up my hearse all the way into the driveway next to the water hose. I grabbed 3 buckets from the garage and filled them half way up with water**[1]**. I carefully handed them to Drew and he placed them in the back of the hearse. I then started filling up balloons and passing them to Drew so he could fill up the buckets. After about two hours, we were finished. I locked Drew in the back with the buckets and headed back over to Clare's.

I arrived at Clare's to find her and Alli sitting on the front steps talking. I hopped out with my bag of clothes and another bag full of DVD's that we could possibly watch during the week.

"Clare..Alli, can you please grab the chips, dips, and sodas from the back of the hearse." I stated while tossing the keys their way. I had to lie to get them to go.

"Yeah sure," they both said in unison.

I placed my bags next to the front door and watched as they opened the back of the hearse up. _I was NOT gonna miss this. _

The back of the hearse opened and Drew attacked. I couldn't help but laugh at the faces the girls gave Drew. There was a mixture of shock, anger, then excitement. Drew jumped out and chased Alli down the street with water balloons in his hands. I watched as Clare climbed in the back of Morty and she never came back out. Curiosity got the better of me and I went to go see what she was doing. She was just sitting there with a sad expression on her face.

"Uhh Clare, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, it's just my dad used to surprise me with balloon fights when I was little." she quietly said.

_Oh crap, how could I not remember that._

"Clare, I'm so so sorry." I pleaded as I wrapped her in a hug.

I was about to pull out of the hug when I felt _it. _The cold water running down from the back of my head to my back. I was stunned. _What the hell. _I gazed at Clare and she had a smile on her face.

"Oh Eli, you should never believe everything you hear." she chuckled.

She had lied to me, waited until I left my guard down, and busted a water balloon on the back of my head. _Very sneaky. _

"Edwards, it is so on!" I smiled.

Clare's POV

The water balloon fight was so much fun. Alli and I would never admit it, but it was quite boring without Eli around. It was even better that Eli brought Drew. I knew Alli and him had a thing going on, but nothing was ever made official. It was dinner time so Alli and I stayed in the kitchen getting some food together while the boys made themselves comfortable and started a movie marathon in the living room. _Boys and horror movies. I'll never understand them. _The food was finished and the boys joined us in the kitchen. Pizza and Hot Wings.

We finished our food and all headed back to the living room. Drew took the long sofa, Eli took the reclining chair and Alli and I took the mattresses. The movie playing was called, "The Amityville Horror." It was pretty decent. I jumped a lot, but never once screamed like Alli did. The movie ended and Eli got up to put in another one. I think this one was called, "The Exorcism of Emily Rose.". _Oh great, demon possession. _It creeped me out a lil', but I didn't want to be a party pooper. I let it play until the end and was extremely glad it was over. _If I have nightmares, I'm gonna hurt Eli and Drew. _

Drew got up, yawned and stretched.

"2 AM. Shit. I need to get home." Drew groaned.

"It's okay. You can sleep here with us. There's more than enough room." I explained.

"Sounds tempting, but my mom will flip a lid if I don't go home." he shrugged.

"Oh, okay." I stated.

I walked Drew to the door and told him goodnight. He walked home. I locked up the front door and threw away the trash from out left overs. I glanced over at Eli and Alli, they were both asleep. Alli on one mattress and Eli on the reclining chair. I couldn't help but notice how cute Eli looked while sleeping. _Cute? Did I just say Eli was cute? Well, he is..wait..do I have feelings for Eli like that? _I shook the thoughts from my head and turned off the remaining lights and headed for bed.

_If I have nightmares tonight, Eli and Drew are gonna pay._

**[1] I filled the buckets half way with water because if you don't, and just pile water balloons on top of each other, they bust. The water makes some of them float, therefore no busting. **

**Well, how'd you like it? Loved it? Liked it? Hated it?**

**Let me know please! **

**Remember, NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTERS.**

**Review, Review, Review**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	4. Day 3

**Okay, so I wrote out this chapter and I'm not really too fond of it :( I had to post it though. **

**Well, here it is! Enjoy, or not.**

Clare's POV

I awoke with the sun beaming on my face. I tried to cover my face but it was no use, the brightness wouldn't go away. I kicked off the blanket and checked the time. 1:17 PM. _What tha- How did I sleep in so late? _I looked over at Eli and Alli; both were still asleep. I kicked Allie's mattress and she instantly shot up.

"What! I'm awake, I'm awake." she mumbled.

"Alli, it's 1PM. We overslept!" I explained.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, walked over to her bag of clothes, grabbed an outfit and headed for my mom's bathroom. There was only two showers, so it was no use in waking up Eli. I quietly made my way upstairs, walked into my bedroom, grabbed an outfit from my closet and headed into my shower.

The warm water felt so good running down my body. I didn't feel like getting out. 30 minutes had passed and I figured I should step out. I got dressed in a white sundress that was fitted with a brown belt. The sleeves to the dress barley made it past my shoulders. I didn't bother drying my hair. _It can air dry. _I put on a light coat of eye shadow and some natural lip gloss. There was really no need in dressing up. I finished up, threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and walked out.

To my surprise, Eli was there waiting in my room. He was walking around my desk looking at the picture frames that surrounded my laptop. One was a family photo. It was a happier time before everything happened to Darcy. Another one was of Alli and I from grade 9, before I had my transformation. The last one was a group photo and Connor, KC, Alli and I. We all used to be really close back then.

"I see you found my pictures." I nervously chuckled. "I need to replace some of those with newer ones."

Eli didn't bother to comment about the pictures. He turned around and he still looked tired. _Poor Eli._

"_Ugh. _It's about time you got out of the shower." Eli groaned. "Girls take too much unnecessary time in the bathroom."

"You do know there are TWO bathrooms in the house." I stated.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, Alli is also a girl. I think she was singing Lady Gaga last time I checked." Eli laughed. _ Awe, he had such a cute laugh._

"Point taken. Shower is all yours." I said while walking downstairs.

I heard the shower in my room turn on not too long after I sat on the sofa. A couple minutes later, Alli joined me downstairs and relaxed on the chair that Eli seemed to adopt for himself. We were still pretty tired from yesterday's events. It turned out to be an amazing day.

After 20 minutes of silence, Eli joined us and we watched some TV. Alli put it on some reality show that was pretty much just females yelling at each other. The drama was getting pretty annoying so I kind of zoned out for a while.

"I'm so hungry!" Alli whined.

I looked over at Eli and he just smiled. _I guess he's hungry too? _

"Hmm, are y'all up for The Dot?" I muttered.

Their eyes lit up with joy, so I took that as a yes.

Eli's POV

Clare was locking up the house while Alli and I headed into Morty. She was now comfortable around me that she didn't mind sitting in the middle. I was slightly disappointed that it wasn't Clare, but I quickly got over it. _Guess she's still feeling awkward from when we woke up next to each other. _

The drive to The Dot was pretty quick, considering Alli wouldn't shut up. Of course, the majority rule was still in effect, so the girls got control of the radio. _Just awesome_ I thought while rolling my eyes.

We all got out of Morty and walked inside. Alli found us a booth near the back and we all sat down thinking of what we wanted to eat.

Peter soon came and took our orders. Clare and Alli ordered a tuna salad sandwich with a side order of cheese fries. I ordered a cheeseburger with cheese fries as well. To drink we all had ice tea.

We were half-way done with our food when Drew sat down at our booth with us. We did the usual "knuckle punch" and he did the same with Clare. She was kind of confused at first, but then just smiled. _I guess Clare never did the whole "knuckle punch" with anyone before._ Of course, Alli was the only one to get a hug.

"So, how did your mother react to you showing up at 2 AM?" Clare asked.

"She took it quite well, considering she wasn't home either." Drew smiled. "She had to pull a double shift at work and Adam covered for me. By the way, he says you guys owe him big time for not including him."

_Crap! I completely forgot about Adam._

"Yeah, we totally will, just not tonight. I kind of have something planned if you guys are up for it." I half smiled.

I felt kind of guilty for leaving out Adam, but he should get over it.

"Bro, you know I'm down." Drew beamed.

The girls seemed kind of scared, but eventually caved.

"What did you have in mind?" Alli questioned.

"Movies!" I said while taking a drink of my tea. "It's nothing big, but I kind of wanted to see the new _Resident Evil."_

Everyone nodded and we cleaned off our own table so Peter didn't have to do it. He was short on help and we didn't want to bother him with our mess. After cleaning the table, we stayed there for a couple of hours just talking and laughing. It was nearing 6 PM when finally decided to leave.

Drew sat in the front seat with me while the girls sat in the back. Alli was kind of freaked, so I told her she could open the window that led from the back to the front. Seeing that there were now 2 boys and 2 girls, Drew and I took over the radio. _Finally! _He didn't seem to have a problem with any of my rock music so I went ahead and let Dead Hand play. We didn't turn it up too loud because the girls, well mainly Alli, were already starting to complain.

Clare's POV

Going to the movies sounded pretty relaxing. It was better than running around like yesterday. Don't get me wrong, it was really fun, but I was still exhausted.

The boys didn't give me or Alli a chance to change our outfits. They said we took forever and they didn't feel like waiting around.

The drive to the theater was about 20 minutes. Drew sat in the front with Eli while I sat in the back with Alli. _This should be interesting._

We finally arrived and waited in line for our tickets. Eli paid for me and Drew paid for Alli. _This can't be a date, can it?_ I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind because I was sure I was starting to blush.

Drew ordered nachos and drinks and led us into the darkened room. We found an empty row of seats towards the very back. _I love the back seats. It's always darker and more comfortable to watch the movie. _Eli sat down first, then me, Alli and Drew. Everything was going fine until I remembered what movie we were watching. Resident Evil. The moment I saw a zombie, I sunk back into my seat and, out if instinct, leaned to my left. Eli was sitting on my left. _Oh, this is kind of..awkward._

The movie wasn't really that scary, it's just the zombies and all the blood creeped me out. Every time I saw a zombie, I cringed. They were horrible looking.

Towards the middle of the movie, I noticed Eli's hand creeping towards mine. He brushed his hand against mine and I glanced up at him. He cocked up his eyebrow and gave me a little smirk. I returned his smirk and with a little smirk of my own and pushed my hand under his. He then interlaced our fingers together. _Does this mean he likes me? I like him. I wish he would just tell me. _I returned back to the movie and suddenly wasn't creeped out anymore.

The movie ended and we walked out hand-in-hand. I noticed Drew and Alli walked out the same way. Alli saw us holding hands and gave me a little wink. In her mind, she knew this was gonna happen sooner or later.

Alli and I took our seats in the back of Morty, while Drew and Eli took the front again.

"My lil' Clare is growing up." Alli squealed.

"Alli, be quiet. We were just holding hands." I whispered. "Besides, if he liked me he would have told me, wouldn't he?"

We headed back to my house in complete silence. Every now and then, Alli would get my attention by pointing at me then to Eli and making kissing faces. This girl was beginning to be annoying. No wonder why I never gave her any details about my relationships. I know I only dated KC, but I never really gave her any details about his kisses. They were nothing special so there was nothing to share. I didn't want to hurt KC's ego by him finding out he sucked at kissing. I pushed all the memories out of my head and glanced back over at Alli. She was still making kissing faces. Silly girl.

Tonight wasn't a total let down. I did get to hold hands with Eli. It turned out to be an awesome night.

Eli's POV

Tonight was the night I wanted to test the waters with Clare. I wanted to see if she had any feelings towards me. She made it sort of clear when she allowed me to hold her hand. Now, we just needed to talk.

Back at Clare's house, Alli and Drew were making their way inside the house when I grabbed Clare by her wrist and gently pulled her back.

"We need to talk." I nodded towards the steps.

She shut the door and joined me, sitting next to me on the steps. I held her hands within mine and she slightly smiled.

"Clare, I just wanted to kno-"

"Oh my gosh, Adam!" she cut me off.

I jerked my head around to see Adam stumbling upon us. He had blood dripping down his chin and on the front of his shirt.

We dragged Adam inside to get a better look at him and get him cleaned up. He had a bloody nose and a busted lip. There was a bruise starting to form on his right cheek bone. _Damn, someone got him good. _He was pretty out of it when Clare was cleaning his cut with an alcohol swab and washing off the dried blood. Drew and I were fuming. _Who the hell would do this to Adam?_

"What the hall happened, bro?" Drew asked pacing back and forth.

"N-nothing. Not now. Can I please get some rest." Adam pleaded.

"I guess so, but as soon as we wake up, you better spill." I spat.

It came off a little ruder than intended.

Drew calmed down after a few moments and called their mom. He explained to her that he and Adam were spending the night at a friends house. It took a few minutes of persuasion, but she finally let them.

Adam had some serious explaining to do in the morning.

**Ahh! So, liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.**

**Of course I had to bring Adam into the story. Sorry I brought him in the way**

**I did, but trust me. It gets better. Don't forget to review.**

**NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTERS.**

**Review Please :)**

**V-V-V-V**


	5. Day 4

**Okay, so I really don't like this chapter, but it had to be done.**

**Please watch out for the language. There is some angry words in here.**

**Please be patient with me. This chapter is kind of boring, but I had to get**

**this in here so I can set up for the next chapter. Enjoy, or not :)**

**PS- Someone said I'd get a virtual cookie. Come on, pass it over :))**

Clare's POV

Morning came and I was still very exhausted. I didn't get much sleep last night. Adam's face kept invading my dreams and I couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe if we had included him in last nights event, he wouldn't have gotten into trouble.

I turned over and noticed Adam sleeping on the sofa. Everyone else was sitting at the kitchen table. They all seemed as exhausted as I was. Eli and Drew had bags under their eyes and Alli couldn't stop yawning. Before joining them, I grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and poured me some orange juice.

"You guys thirsty?" I quietly asked.

Everyone shook their head _no. _

I joined them at the table and no-one spoke. Complete silence. We were all waiting for the same thing. Adam. After about 10 minutes of silence, Adam finally woke up. He shuffled his feet towards the kitchen and sat down with us.

"Alright Adam, it's morning. Mind telling us exactly what happened?" Drew sighed.

Adam took a few moments, cleared his throat and began to tell his story.

Adam's POV

I took a few moments to gather my thoughts. It's not like I could forget what happened. It was a horrible night. I cleared my throat and began.

"Alright, once I start, I want no interruptions. Also, no-one is allowed to leave this room and start drama. Deal?" I questioned.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. I continued.

"Well, yesterday was pretty much a boring day. There was absolutely nothing to do. I didn't want to bug you guys, so I didn't bother calling any of you. I walked down to the comic shop and browsed around a bit. Nothing caught my attention so I went to the ice cream shop, ordered a cone and chilled at the park." I really didn't wanna talk about this. I just know this is gonna cause more drama.

"I sat underneath a tree and watched everyone enjoy their day. I guess I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I remember, is Fitz nudging the bottom of my shoes and cracking jokes calling me 'homeless'." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Eli and Drew tense up at the mention of Fitz' name.

"Anyways, I tried to ignore him by walking away. He kept up with the cruel jokes until I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and shoved him. That didn't do anything but set off another round of jokes. He wouldn't hit me cause he still thinks of me as a girl."

"_What's the matter tranny? Lost your bodyguards?" Fitz teased._ I shuddered at the memory from last night.

"I rushed at him again, but this time, Bianca was coming around the corner. She knew Fitz wouldn't hit me, so she did. She just walked right up to me and punched me twice in the face. I stumbled backwards into a tree and she banged my head against it. By then I fell to the ground and Fitz pulled back Bianca. Both of them ran for it before anyone could see. That's when I came here to Clare's. I figured y'all would be together again." I finished.

I looked up to see everyone's reaction. Clare had tears in her eyes, Alli just appeared to be sad. I guess she felt bad for me. Drew and Eli had pure rage written all over their faces.

"That asshole is gonna pay." Eli spat.

"What? No way. You guys promised no drama." I said getting up from my chair. "Besides, it wasn't Fitz who did this. It was Bianca. You guys can't hit girls."

I watched as Eli slumped back into his chair defeated. He knew I was right.

Eli's POV

This was complete bullshit. Adam got beaten up and there was nothing we could do about it. _Damn, why did Bianca have to be a chick? _This is all my fault. If I would've invited Adam, none of this would've happened. I now owe him two days. I had the perfect thing planned.

"Girls, why don't you go get showered and pack a bag. Take whatever girl products you need and bring a bathing suit. We owe Adam a trip." I smirked.

The girls didn't bother to argue. They wanted to do whatever they can to see Adam happy.

"Drew..Adam. You guys are going home and are going to explain to you mom what happened."

"Dude, my mom is gonna flip when she see's me." Adam said kind of scared.

"Yeah, she will, but you have to explain how we took care of you. I want her to trust me so I can take you guys out." I explained.

It took a few minutes before the guys agreed. This will only work if I can gain some trust from Mrs. Torres.

The drive to their house was completely silent. No-one felt the need to speak. Adam was probably freaking out. We arrived at the house and stood before the door. This was the moment of truth.

We had barely taken five steps into the house when the yelling began.

"What in the world happened to your brother, Drew?" Mrs. Torres shouted.

I took a seat in the living room while Drew and Adam explained to their mom the events of last night. They even told her how Clare took care of Adam and that's the reason why he didn't go to the hospital.

They joined me in the living room and Mrs. Torres cleared her throat.

"Elijah, the boys told me you had something to say?" she questioned.

"Oh, yes ma'am. I was wondering, if maybe you would consider letting the boys take a trip with me.

It'll only be tonight and tomorrow night." I stated. "There's just so much going on here, I figured a guy's night at the beach would do Adam some good."

Mrs. Torres looked curiously between her boys and myself.

"Come on mom. I need to get away from the drama." Adam begged.

It took them a couple of hours to finally convince her that this was a good idea. I just left out the fact that the girls would be joining us.

I texted Clare, told her to be ready and to be waiting outside to leave. If we wanted to get there before sun down, we had to leave now. We were gonna be spending the night on the beach and spend the next day there too. Adam and Drew finally joined me outside and we started on our way to Clare's house.

Clare's POV

_Be ready in 10. Have your bags ready and be waiting outside. We're going to the beach :)- **Eli**_

I snapped my phone shut and sighed. _The beach doesn't sound too bad_. I showed Alli the text and she squealed with excitement. We were waiting on my front steps when we heard loud rock music blaring from down the street. We didn't have to guess who it was. We knew it was Morty right away.

The boys pulled up to my house already in their beach wear. Drew was in a white wife beater**[1]**, blue basketball shorts and was wearing some black sunglasses. Eli was dressed similar in a black wife beater and black basketball shorts. Eli wasn't one for color. Adam was the only one who wore a larger shirt to cover his binding bandages. He also wore basketball shorts, but his were red.

"Well, well. Aren't you boys looking quite sexy!" Alli said while climbing into the back of Morty.

I was still pretty sleepy from the night before and Morty was looking very comfortable. I decided to lay down. I thought it would be creepy considering dead bodies used to be put back here, but it wasn't. I drifted off to sleep.

"Wakey, Wakey Sleeping Beauty." Alli sang while rubbing the bridge of my nose. "We're here!"

I sat up and stretched my arms while Eli let us out from the back.

"Morning Sunshine." Eli chuckled.

I guess I had bed head.

"Alright. You lovely ladies and gentleman go pick us out a spot. Drew and I need to go pick up a few things from the store." Eli said while handing us some beach blankets. "Oh and start digging up a decent hole. Looks like it might get cold so we're going to make a fire."

Adam grabbed the blankets and followed me and Alli. We found a nice spot not too far from a local beach house. If anything were to happen, we need to be sure that there was someone near by that could help us out. Adam gave Alli the towels and helped me dig a hole.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you and Eli holding hands last night." Adam smiled.

I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up.

"Um, yeah. He wanted to talk to me about something, but then you showed up." I explained.

"Clare, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Adam stated.

"No, it's okay. You were in trouble. It's all good." I assured him.

He gave me a warm smile and we continued to dig. After an hour or so, the hole was finished and the boys had returned.

They came back with 10 tiki torches, a couple of instant fire logs, a battery powered CD boom box, an ice chest full of drinks and some freshly made burgers. They made a big circle around us with the torches, lit them up and started a fire in the middle. We each sat on our own blanket and quietly enjoyed our food. Eli was right. The night time did get cold, so the fire came in handy. The last thing I remembered was laying on my back staring up at the stars. Sleep came quickly.

**[1]- Wife beaters are a guy version of a tank top. They're just longer. Guys look really good in them :)**

**So, there it is. I told you it was boring, but this chapter sets up for the next one.**

**Trust me, you're gonna LOVE the next chapter. **

**Remember, NO REVIEW = NO NEW CHAPTERS.**

**Please Review :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	6. Day 5

**Author's Note: I think some of you have been waiting for this ;) Be aware that there is a lot of talking in this chapter. Enjoy, or not!**

Eli's POV

After last night, everyone seemed to have fallen asleep very quickly. I had a lot on my mind, so I didn't get much rest. I was thinking of how I almost told Clare I liked her and wanted to know if she felt the same. Then with the whole Adam situation, I never got to find out anything. Adam is like a brother to me, but damn, that kid has terrible timing. I turned over to my side and stared at the fire we had created last night. It was already starting to die down. I glanced up at the sky and it was starting to turn a light color of purple. Soon it would be pink and orange, then blue. Today was the day I was gonna clear things up with Clare.

I got up from my blanket and walked up towards Morty. I opened the back up and pulled on a Dead Hand shirt over my wife beater. _What the hell were me and Drew thinking while we put on wife beaters. It's cold as fuck._ I walked back down to where the group was still asleep. I needed to think up a plan of how I was gonna get my feelings known to Clare. I decided to take a walk along the beach to think. Ever since I was a kid, I loved walking barefoot along the beach. Yeah, it was still cold, but it was totally worth it. Brought back some good memories from when I was a kid.

I was on my way back up to the group, when I stepped on something hard. I stopped and checked to see what it was. It was a seashell. I smiled to myself as I remembered when I used to collect these and give them to all the girls in elementary school. They loved it. _Charmer since 1993__. _I now had the perfect idea on how to see if Clare truly does like me.I searched around and found two seashells that were larger than a quarter. I walked and found a spot were the sand was smoothed out from the water running over it. I quickly wrote a note in the sand and drew two squares, about the size of a tissue box, in the sand. I then walked about 20 feet away and wrote another message along with two more boxes in the sand. I glanced down at my master plan and chuckled to myself. _This is so un-Eli-like. _

I looked back up at the sky and it was starting to turn pink. I needed to hurry and wake up Clare. As I rushed back to my sleeping friends, I noticed Clare wasn't in sight. Even her blanket was missing. _Oh crap! I was too busy coming up with a plan that I wasn't paying attention. Someone could've kidnapped her! Way to go Eli! _I was cut off from my thoughts when I noticed a figure wrapped in a blanket walking towards me.

"What's wrong Goldsworthy? You look like you've seen a ghost." Clare chuckled.

"No, I didn't. It's just, you were here," I said pointing to where she was sleeping before, "and then you weren't. I honestly thought someone kidnapped you."

I can't believe I just said that out loud. If I could slap myself, I would. But I don't wanna seem crazy.

"Over dramatic much?" she giggled. "I just had to use the bathroom. Us girls just can't "go" exactly anywhere like you boys can."

I laughed at her statement. She was true. Us boys can pee anywhere as long as there is a wall, tree or a bush. We didn't really need privacy.

"Come on, Edwards. We're going for a walk." I gestured towards the beach. "There's something I wanna show you.

"Eli Goldsworthy, who would've know you were such a romantic. Morning walk on the beach, so cliché." she mocked.

"Oh Clare. You haven't seen anything yet. Now hurry up before the tide comes." I smirked.

She had a confused look on her face, but she didn't argue. She dropped the blanket back near our friends and joined me. _It's all or nothing now._ I put my arm around Clare's shoulder and walked her down to the first message.

Clare's POV

Eli was acting a bit weird. First, he was all panicked because he thought I was "kidnapped". Now he's all romantic and what not. _What's going on. And why did we have to "hurry". _The thoughts quickly left my mind as Eli stood in front me. He had his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Okay, Edwards. The next few moments are gonna determine the future." Eli stated.

He had a serious look on his face now. There was no trace of his smirk. I peered into his eyes and he was dead serious. I was growing kind of nervous now. He grabbed my wrist and opened my hand, gently placing two seashells in my palm.

"Directly behind me, there's a message written in the sand. I want you to place ONE shell in either of the boxes under the message. Okay?" Eli questioned.

"Um, yeah." I quickly answered.

He took a few steps the to right and let me see the message. A smile spread across my face as I read the message to myself. In the sand was written,

_Do you like me? _

_Yes or No._

Directly under "Yes or No" were boxes marked in the sand. I couldn't help but giggle at the idea Eli had come up with. It wasn't exactly his style, but he was trying. I bent over and placed a shell in a box and stepped back. I nodded towards Eli and he walked forward so he could see where I had placed my shell. I saw his eyes instantly light up and a smile spread across his face. Not a smirk, but a real smile. I placed it in the _Yes_ box.

He then grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me further down the beach.

"Umm, Eli? Why did you give me TWO shells instead of one?" I ask confused.

"Because, Edwards, there's one more message." Eli muttered.

He suddenly stopped and pointed to the next message. It was still about 10 feet in front of us. I glanced back up at him and he seemed to be really nervous. He interlaced his fingers together and placed them on top of head. He sighed and stared at the ocean. I walked up to the message and it took me a minute or two to read the message.

_Clare, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Yes or No._

_If you say no, I completely understand._

_I might look stupid, but it's all good._

I laughed while reading his message. Mrs. Dawes was right, Eli WAS wordy. He could've left it short and simple, but he just had to ramble on. Eli was so cute when he was nervous. I didn't bother placing a shell in either box. I turned around, walked right up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I swore I saw Eli blush. That was too adorable.

Eli's POV

_Laughing. Is she seriously laughing at a time like this?_ I was completely shocked. I just asked Clare to be my girlfriend, and now she is laughing. This can't be good. She probably thinks I'm a complete fool. I knew I should've just asked her and got straight to the point instead of trying to be "cute". I watched as Clare turned around, walked up to me and kissed my cheek. Her lips on my cheek sent a shiver down my spine. _No way! Did that just happen? _She slowly backed away and instantly looked down.

"Soooo, was that a yes?" I asked, a small smirk started to pull at the corner of my lips.

She looked up at me and smiled. "No Eli. That kiss was me telling you no." she answered sarcastically.

"Ouch, Edwards. That was kind of a let down." I joked.

"Come on, let's get back to the group before everyone starts to freak out." she said while tugging on my arm.

Finally. Clare Edwards is mine. I can officially claim her as my girlfriend. I still couldn't believe that my plan worked out. There were no interruptions and it all played out perfectly. I know this trip was supposed to be about Adam, but hey, he owed me for interrupting the other night. We arrived back with the rest of the group and they were barely waking up. Clare walked with Alli to the public restrooms. I'm pretty sure she was gonna tell Alli was had just happened between us. Girls tend to gossip. Drew was heading for the ocean. I guess he was gonna take a quick dip in the ocean to fully wake up. Adam, on the other hand, didn't seem to cheery to wake up.

I sat down next to Adam and waited for everyone to return. Drew ran back from the ocean fully hyped. I guess the cold water worked. Alli and Clare joined us about 20 minutes later dressed in their beach attire. Alli had on a zebra printed bikini and her hair up in a pony tail. Clare, on the other hand, just wore white spaghetti strap shirt and some small blue jean shorts. I kind of figured she wouldn't listen to me and bring a bikini. They sat down and I noticed Alli wink at me. _Ah, Clare must have told her._

"All I'm gonna say is, It's about time." Alli beamed. "What took you so long?"

Drew and Adam looked at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"It's about time for what?" Adam questioned while grabbing a water from the ice chest.

"You mean Eli didn't tell you?" Alli began. "Eli and Clare are now official!"

I looked over at Adam and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Way to go buddy!" Drew said while giving me the "knuckle punch."

"Alright boys, let's all calm down." Clare smiled.

We relaxed on the beach for a while just soaking up some rays and tossing around a football. It was starting to get pretty hot so we chased the girls down into the water. We spent time in the water swimming and making sure Adam had a good time. When the sun started to set, we went back to our little camp area and started to blast some music. Of course we had to switch out music every now and then to keep the girls somewhat happy. They didn't like Dead Hand too much. The sun was finally about to set for good, when someone approached us. She was wearing a large flowy shirt that covered up most of her figure, sunglasses and a beige floppy hat.

"Excuse me, but can you please turn down the music. I'm trying to relax on my balcony and that music is really irritating." she complained.

I was thinking of something to say that didn't seem rude when I said it, but I came up with nothing. Clare got up and started walking towards her.

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't think it was that loud." Clare apologized.

"Clare? Clare Edwards?" the female said while removing her hat and glasses.

"Yeah, that's me. Do I kno-" Clare cut herself off when she instantly recognized the female. "Fiona! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know..just needed some time away from the Degrassi community." Fiona smiled. "I'm staying here at my family's beach house. What are you guys doing here?"

"Pretty much the same thing." Clare replied.

"Oh, well I could use some company down at the house. You guys can join, but the music has to change." Fiona offered.

Clare turned back to me and raised an eyebrow. I looked around at everyone and they all seemed okay with that idea. I helped Adam and Drew pick up our belongings and throw them in the back of Morty. Since we were going to Fiona's beach house, I was pretty sure we didn't need anything. She came from a wealthy family so you know that house has to be stocked. We didn't want to be cooped up in a house on our last night on the beach, so Drew and I dragged the balcony chairs onto the beach and made a circle. Adam ran back to Morty and grabbed the tiki torches and lit them up in a circle around us. Fiona and Alli walked inside the house and got us some drinks. Clare made sure that they bring non-alcoholic beverages. _My girlfriend, always so cautious. _Fiona passed around the sodas, and took a seat near Adam.

"So, I feel a game coming on." Fiona said while looking at each of us. "What do you guys feel like playing."

"Hmm, what about Truth or Dare?" Drew asked.

"Perfect! I go first." Fiona answered. "Clare, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Clare calmly stated.

"Have you ever _pleasured _yourself." Fiona giggled.

I choked on my own soda. I couldn't believe Fiona just asked Clare that question. As much as I wanted to laugh, I held it in. I was kind of curious to know the answer to that question.

Clare's POV

Wow, Fiona got straight to the point when asking questions. I was really hoping this game wouldn't turn sexual, clearly I was wrong. I should've known it wasn't gonna be a good idea.

"N-no." I quickly answered.

I couldn't help the shade of red that invaded my cheeks. It was so awkward answering that question in front of the boys. I heard Alli trying to hide her laughter. I was sure that that question brought back the memory of when she stole the vibrator from Mr. Simpson's house. It was now my turn.

"Adam. Truth or Dare?" I asked while taking a drink of my soda.

"Truth.." Adam didn't seem too sure of his choice.

"Do you have a crush on anyone at Degrassi? If so, who?" I muttered.

Drew spit out his soda and busted out laughing. He clearly knew something we didn't. Adam's cheeks turned pink and he quickly looked down. Everyone seemed to notice his weird behavior.

"Come on Adam. You picked truth, now spill." Eli smirked.

"Fine, but I don't want there to be any awkwardness after this." Adam sighed.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. Adam lifted his gaze from the sand and pointed towards Fiona.

"Awe! Adam has a crush on me." Fiona squealed while leaning her head against Adam's shoulder.

Adam seemed tense at first, but then relaxed. I guess this trip was good for Adam after all.

"Alright Drew, truth or dare?" Adam yawned.

"Dare." Drew quickly answered.

Without hesitation, Adam gave Drew his dare. "I dare you to jump naked into the ocean."

My jaw dropped as I watched Drew start to undress. I quickly looked away and glanced at Alli. She was really enjoying this game now. Drew started retreating into the darkness, removing clothes along the way.

"Ahh! It's really cold." Drew shouted.

I didn't know if he was truly naked and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I watched as Alli followed the trail of clothes, picking them up along the way. She quickly made her way back to her chair laughing her head off. She had Drew's shirt, shorts, and boxers in her hand. There was no way Drew was coming back to the group now.

"I'll take Drew's turn since he won't be joining us anytime soon." Alli smiled.

"Eli, truth or dare?" she beamed.

"Dare." was all Eli said.

"I dare you to switch your shirt and shorts with Clare and remain in them for the rest of the night." she laughed.

"What!" I squeaked.

"Haha, it's alright, I'm down." Eli assured me.

It took us quite a while to figure out how I was gonna undress in front of everyone. I wasn't really comfortable with everyone seeing me in my bra and underwear.

"Eli, take off your shirt and hand it to me." I mumbled.

"My, my. First you were eager to see me without clothes. Now you're eager to undress me. Moving a little fast, don't ya think, Clare?" Eli joked.

"Funny, Goldsworthy. Now hand it over."

Eli chuckled and handed me his shirt. I quickly brought it over my head and slipped it on. I pulled my arms back into the shirt and started to remove my own underneath.

"I will never understand girls and their undressing habits." Eli smirked while shaking his head.

I handed him my shirt and watched as he slipped it on. I tried not to laugh, but I didn't succeed. Eli took a look at my shorts and figured that he wasn't gonna be able to fit in them.

"Alli, those aren't going to exactly fit me." Eli stated while pointing to my shorts.

"A dare is a dare, Eli. It's either Clare's shorts or you gotta remain in boxers.

I had to admit, Eli looked a bit ridiculous sitting there in my white spaghetti strap and boxers. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

It was really getting late and we had to be back home in the morning. We called it a night, but decided to sleep on the beach again. This time we didn't need blankets. Fiona had air up mattresses in the house. She aired them up and brought them outside. There were only three. Fiona made us all double up. Without hesitation, Alli claimed that she would be bunking with Drew. _Surprise, surprise. _Eli interlaced his fingers with mine and dragged me off to another mattress. We were gonna sleep on the same one. Adam tried to hide his smile, but it was no use. Fiona giggled and layed down accompanying Adam on his mattress.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Edwards?" Eli whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, but last time I remember, you were shirtless." I whispered back.

"Oh, that can change. All you gotta do is say _please." _Eli chuckled.

"Nah. You'd enjoy it too much if I said please. Besides, it's cold. You need all the warmth you can get." I slapped Eli on his arm.

"Non-sense. I have all the warmth I need right here."

Before I could argue back, his shirt, or should I say my shirt, was off and he wrapped me in his arms.

"See. I'm already warming up." Eli smirked.

Before I could drift off into dreamland, I heard Eli whisper, "Goodnight, _girlfriend."_

**Wow! That was a long chapter. I was somewhat happy with this one. I hope y'all are happy now. Eli and Clare are finally together. Drew got naked and Adam confessed his crush on Fiona. Since all of Degrassi already knows Adam's secret, I assumed Fiona knew as well. Yeah, didn't see that coming, did ya? Well you probably did, but oh well :) It might take me an extra day to get up the next chapter, so please be patient.**

**NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTER.**

**Review Please :)**

**V-V-V-V**


	7. Day 6

**Author's Note: So, I was listening to "Paramore" last night and it inspired me to write this chapter. Don't ask why, it just , or not :)**

**PS- I have a family BBQ tomorrow, so I won't be able to update :( I'll probably be able to post Sunday night or Monday. I don't know yet.**

Eli's POV

I awoke the next morning with Clare still in my arms. It seemed that we hadn't moved an inch since last night. Alli was cuddled up next to Drew on their mattress and Fiona had her arm draped over Adam's stomach. I hoped Adam had a good time. It seemed that Fiona didn't have a problem being close to Adam. _Maybe she liked him? _It didn't take long for everyone else to wake up. I needed to get Drew and Adam back home, so we quickly helped Fiona deflate the mattresses and put everything away. We all said our goodbyes to Fiona and we were on our way back home. I dropped off Clare and Alli at Clare's house and then headed over to the Torres' residence. Drew invited me in to chill a little bit before getting together with the girls again.

"Mom, we're home!" Drew shouted as we stepped inside.

"Well it's about time." Mrs. Torres smiled as she greeted us in the hallway. "I take it all went well at the beach?"

"Yeah, Mom. We had a great time. Guys night was just what I needed." Adam assured her.

"Alright, well we're gonna head upstairs and get some rest before later. We're gonna meet up with some friends at the mall later." Drew explained.

Mrs. Torres walked to where she kept her purse and pulled out some money. "I'm working double shifts tonight, so feel free to spend the night with Eli. I have to leave for work now so here's some money. Don't forget to lock up the house." Mrs Torres said while handing her boys money.

"Thanks, Mom!" Adam practically squealed.

Mrs. Torres left for work and we had the house all to ourselves. Drew and Adam went upstairs to bring down their video game system and hooked it up to the living room TV. _Rock Band._ Of course, we were all excellent at the instruments we played. We all had pretty crappy singing voices, so we only played on the drums, guitar and bass. We played a couple of songs by "Three Days Grace", "Metallica", and "blessthefall." We finally got tired and started flipping through the movie channels. Adam left it on some movie that none of us were paying attention to.

"Sooo, Adam? I couldn't help but notice how cozy you and Fiona looked sleeping." I teased.

Drew instantly glanced at Adam and smiled, "Spill the details."

"Well, since the whole student body at Degrassi knows my secret, she knew too." Adam began. "She wasn't freaked out by it or anything. She just didn't wanna question it and then it turn out to be a rumor. She told me she had a crush on me too, but she wanted to know about me, so I confirmed my secret to her. She wasn't disgusted or anything. She thanked me for being honest with her and kissed my cheek."

At this point, Adam was blushing hardcore. There was no way he was gonna be able to hide it.

"How cute," Drew said in the girliest voice he could manage.

Adam picked up a pillow and chucked it at Drew, hitting him in the stomach. Drew just laughed it off and put the pillow under his head and stared back at the TV.

"So you like her and she likes you? Anything official yet?" I questioned.

"Not really, but she did give me her digits." Adam chuckled.

So our trip for Adam ended up being successful. Adam had a good time and that was all that mattered. If it weren't for Fiona being there, I don't think Adam would have been too comfortable. It was nearing 4 PM when I decided to text Clare. We've done pretty much every fun thing we could think of, so a day at the mall seemed like a good idea. Plus, I was starving and I liked eating at the food court. I shoved my phone back into pocket. I didn't need to know the girls response, they always agreed to go anywhere. I waited about 20 minutes before we all headed over to Clare's house.

Clare's POV

Alli and I were scouring the kitchen for any sweets we could find. We had settled on the chocolate and skittles Alli made me by at the beginning of the week. Just when we were about to start munching out, I got a text on my phone.

_Group hang session at Mall. 20 minutes, be ready. - Eli._

I told Alli the plan and we decided to hold out on the sweets and just grab some food at the mall. We put the candy away and returned to the sofa flipping on the TV. Everything was boring as usual. I heard Alli sigh and I turned towards her.

"So, how exactly did Drew make it to bed without any clothes?" I asked smiling at her.

"Well since you asked," Alli smiled. "I guess I'll tell you." She shifted her weight and faced me.

"After everyone seemed to cozy up next to their sleeping partners, Drew emerged from the darkness. He was totally naked. Like, freshly out of the womb naked! He had his hands cupped around his _area _and politely asked for his clothes back. He knew about my past and knows that I'm familiar with the "male anatomy", so he wasn't too shy to get dressed. I, of course, looked away to give him some privacy. I'm not that much of a pervert." Alli finished.

I laughed at how comfortable she was with telling me everything. I can't even think about the "male anatomy" without blushing. Alli was brave. We finished up out little chat and headed outside to wait for the boys. I locked up the house and sat down next to Alli on the front steps. Not even ten minutes after that, Morty pulled up with his lovely passengers. Drew, Adam and Eli. _My Eli._

We arrived at the mall and instead of grabbing some food, Eli dragged all of us into _Hot Topic_. I didn't know exactly what we were doing in there, but they had some pretty neat clothes. People usually thought that _Hot Topic_ was a store for the "different" kids, but it's really not. They have some pretty girl accessories and skirts in there. There was also some neat bags and backpacks in there too. _Hmm, looks like I know where I'm going shopping from now on. _We spent about two hours in the store while Alli tried on different outfits. They really weren't her style of clothes, but anything Alli found that seemed short, she tried on. It all looked good on her, but she preferred to stay within the color spectrum. Eli, of course, made his way to the skinny jeans section and bought a couple of pairs.

We all had settled down at a table near the bathrooms. We were really hungry so we all ate from the food court. We all grabbed a sub sandwich and chips from the sandwich shop, except for Adam. He ordered two slices of pizza and a coke. We ate our food in silence, glancing around at the people walking amongst us. It was really nice being with my friends. I wish this could happen everyday, but sadly it wouldn't. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped eating my food when Alli started waving her hands in front of my face.

"Earth to Clare! Did you hear me?" she sighed.

"N-no. W-what was that?" I stuttered.

"I asked you if you had to use the restroom. I need to pee and I don't feel like going alone." Alli repeated.

"What is it with you girls having to travel together?" Eli laughed.

"For your information, we do everything together. It's part of the girl code. Don't question it." Alli said as she stood up from the table. "Now, let's go, Clare."

Alli dragged me into the bathroom with her. She walked into a stall and closed the door. I didn't need to go, so I stayed by the sinks and stared at my reflection. These past couple of days have really taken a toll on me. Since Alli and Eli have been staying over, I've hadn't really had that much sleep. I could see where the bags had formed under my eyes. _Ugh, I need a major "catch up on sleep" day. _I was running my hand through my hair when I heard one of the stall doors open. I turned around expecting to see Alli, but it wasn't her. _Seriously! Just when I thought today was gonna be good._

"Well, well. If it isn't tranny's best friend." Bianca sneered. "Tell me, how is little Adam holding up?"

Everything about this girl disgusted me. She picked fights for no reason. I've never spoken to her and here she is trying to start a scene. I ignored her question and returned to look back at my reflection.

"You know, Saint Clare, ignoring me is just gonna cause me to _beat _the information out of you." Bianca spat. I froze. I didn't know what to say to her. I wasn't about to give her information on Adam, but I wasn't exactly fighting material.

"If you touch ONE hair on her head, I will personally shove my 4 inch heel down your throat." Alli stated while swinging the stall door open.

Alli was a small girl, but she could _throw it down _if she needed to.

Without hesitation, Bianca lunged at Alli. Alli side-stepped her attack and Bianca hit face first into the wall. Alli turned around and slapped Bianca across the face. I tried to talk them out of the fight, but Bianca only threatened me more. I backed up towards the door and watched them fight it out. Boys weren't allowed in here, so there was no use in informing them. Unless, of course, Alli was losing.

_Smack! _I returned my attention back to the fight, only to see Alli get pinned up against the wall. Bianca wrapped her hand around Alli's throat and it seemed like she was choking her. I couldn't bare to see Alli in that situation. _Forgive me, Lord. _I walked up to Bianca and yanked her by her hair. I dragged her back just enough in order for Alli to regain herself. Bianca turned, within my grasp, and shoved me hard against the bathroom door. _Thump!_

Eli's POV

The girls were taking way too much time in the bathroom. I knew them going together was a bad idea. The boys and I finished up our food and decided to wait by the bathroom doors.

"Come on, Adam. You're the only one who can get away with going in there." Drew whined.

"Bro, just give it up already. If he isn't comfortable, just drop it. We can wait." I sighed.

_Thump!_ Well, that was weird. I've heard many noises in my lifetime, coming from a girls bathroom, but I've never heard that one. We all looked around at each other and just shook it off. We started talking about comics and upcoming rock concerts that we should check out when I heard it again, _Thump!_

"Alright, that's it. It's been way too long and I'm tired of waiting." Adam muttered.

He turned to open the door when it suddenly swung open. I couldn't believe the scene that was playing out before my eyes. Clare and Bianca stumbled out and fell on the floor. Alli soon followed out and jumped on Bianca. She quickly shoved Alli off and tried to get up. Clare stood up and without hesitation, swung at Bianca's face. Her fist connected with her jaw and Bianca stumbled back. We were gonna continue to let them duke it out, when I noticed a security guard heading our way.

"Let's go now!" I half-shouted.

I grabbed Clare by her wrist and started running for the door. Drew did the same with Alli and Adam wasn't too far behind.

Once we were safely inside Morty, I turned to face Clare and Alli.

"Alright ladies. Mind telling me how a quick trip the the bathroom turned into a Battle Royale?" I asked a little bit irritated.

It took the girls a while before they opened up about the fight.

"Well, I was waiting for Alli to finish up when Bianca came out. She asked about Adam and when I wouldn't answer her, she threatened me." Clare stated. "Then Super Woman, over there, busted out of the stall and got involved. One thing led to another and we were on the ground in front of you guys.

Clare looked a bit ashamed while she was telling her story. She always gave me a lecture on how violence never solved anything, and there she was. Fighting. I knew I should be upset, but it was actually kind of hot. I smirked to myself. Drew didn't seem to mind. He was all for fighting when it came to his brother. Adam, on the other hand, didn't know what to think. I tried to read him, but he was unreadable. I finally gave up and laughed.

"I'll let this one slide, Edwards. Next time you decide to have a cat fight, give us fair warning. Someone needs to have a camcorder handy." I smirked.

**There ya go! First, nakedness, now Cat Fight! Well, what'd ya think? Paramore put me in a fighting mood for some reason, haha. I know Clare isn't a fighter, but I believe that if she was in a situation like that, she'd step up and defend her friend.**

**Review Please :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	8. Day 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. My family had a small get-together yesterday. It was fun until my dad ended up in the Emergency Room :( Any-who, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it sucks, I have a lot on my mind.**

Clare's POV

Everyone decided it would be best to spend the night at my house. Alli and Eli's parents already knew my situation, so they were good. Drew and Adam, on the other hand, had to plan up a scheme to tell their mother. I wasn't really eavesdropping on their conversation, but something came up about them spending the night with Eli. Mrs. Torres took a liking to Eli since he was always there to help out Adam when needed. He was like Adam's personal body guard when Drew wasn't around. My living room fit everyone perfectly, so we all slept downstairs.

The morning basically consisted of Eli telling me that violence isn't the answer. Of course, he was only joking, but he loved rubbing it in my face that I was involved in a fight. _Some boyfriend he is. _Alli was lucky. At least her guy wasn't making fun of her. He was too busy praising her and whispering comments into her ear that no-one else could hear. I knew it had to be something slightly sexual considering the smile that never left her face. As for Adam, he was just lounging around watching TV. If it wasn't for Eli talking, I'd probably still be asleep right now.

"So guys, what do you say we treat these lovely ladies to a nice lunch?" Drew smiled. I think they deserve it for kicking some troll ass yesterday!"

"Yeah, let's do it. I'm starved" Adam chimed in.

I glanced over at Eli and he just shrugged. His smirk never leaving his face, he got up and slung his black blazer over his shoulder. Adam followed and started putting on his shoes. Soon, everyone was outside my front door waiting for me to lock up. I locked up my house and we all started piling into Morty. Eli turned the ignition and Morty wouldn't even make a sound.

"Dammit." Eli grumbled. "Not now."

Eli was about to pop open the hood to see what was wrong when Alli suggested we just walk from my house. It wasn't that far of a walk and not being cooped up in the back of a hearse was seeming like a pretty good idea. Eli hesitated for a moment before caving. It was a pretty nice day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but the slight breeze that was blowing kept us from being too hot. On our way to The Dot, I noticed Drew had interlaced his fingers with Alli and they were walking side-by-side. I smiled at how happy Alli looked. She hadn't been that happy since her relationship with Johnny. Yes, I wasn't a fan of Johnny, but at one point in their relationship, he made Alli happy. And Alli being happy made me happy. I guess Eli noticed my smile and he did the same with our fingers. His hand fit so perfectly within mine, I couldn't fight my smile that was beginning to form. Out of no-where, I felt someone push past me against my right shoulder.

"Ugh. If I would've known I was gonna be the fifth wheel. I would've stayed home." Adam mumbled. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he kept walking forward. I didn't want the day to be ruined just because Adam felt left out, so I pulled him back by his arm and hooked my right arm into his left arm.

"Awe, come on Adam. You know we love you too." I tried to make him feel better. I saw a small smile starting to tug at the corner of his lips when I heard Alli pipe in.

"Yeah, these boys here have nothing on you." Alli said while hooking her left arm into his right arm.

Adam now had a bright smile plastered across his face.

"Dude, your brother is a pimp." I heard Eli chuckle. "Within 20 seconds, he had both our girls hooked on his arms."

I smiled to myself knowing that Eli and Drew weren't making a scene. They, too, didn't want Adam to feel left out, so they let us walk Adam into The Dot while they trailed behind us.

Eli's POV

All five of us walked into The Dot laughing. It wasn't too crowded so we grabbed a table by the front windows. We sat down at the table and waited for someone to come take our order.

"So, what are we here celebrating today?" Spinner asked while standing next to us.

"It seems we have two closet boxers with us today." I smirked while pointing to Clare and Alli.

"What do you mean by closet boxers?" Spin questioned. He looked slightly confused.

"Well it seems that these two chicks know how to pound some heads." Adam beamed. "The thing is, I'm always getting bullied in school. Well the main bully, Fitz, has a bunch of goons doing dirty work for him. Yesterday, while chilling at the mall, one of his goons cornered the girls in the bathroom. She didn't think they would put up a fight. Well while waiting for them to come out, we kept hearing strange noises coming from the bathroom. When we were about to check on them, the door flew open and these two, plus the goon, stumbled out and went at it again. It was amazing! Fists were flying. You should've seen it." Adam finished.

He seemed more excited now. Before, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. Now, he was super stoked to tell the story.

It took a moment for Spinner to process all of this. He didn't know what to think. At first, I thought he was gonna jump up and down with glee, but his smile soon faded.

"I guess I should be surprised that Clare put up a fight, but who are you guys?" Spinner questioned while pointing at us.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spin. This is Drew, Adam and Eli. Of course, you already know Alli." Clare quickly answered.

"Uh huh..and which is your boyfriend?" Spinner raised an eyebrow while laughing.

I watched as Clare gave him the death glare and didn't say anything. I quietly raised behind Clare's head so she wouldn't see me. Spinner peered over at me and just smiled. He reached over and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Spinner, of course. It's nice to see Clare found someone after that jerk-off KC." He muttered quickly. Apparently it wasn't quick enough because Clare heard him and slightly punched him.

"Easy there Tyson," Spinner joked. "No need to get all feisty. So, what do you guys want to eat? Anything you want, it's on me."

"Anything?" I heard Adam question.

"Yes, anything. Just don't go buying the whole stock of food." Spinner laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Well then, how about a pizza? And some cokes?" Drew grinned.

"Sure thing. Coming right up." Spinner answered.

It took Spinner about 20 minutes to resurface with our food and drinks. By then, it was dark out and The Dot was pretty dead. Every now and then a customer would come in, but then quickly left with a latte or some other coffee drink. We eventually told Spinner to sit down and join us since he bought us dinner. He gladly accepted and picked up a slice of pizza joining in with our conversations. We talked and laughed about school and the latest Degrassi gossip and Spinner would join in reminiscing about his high school years.

It was closing time when Spinner told us we needed to head out already. He thanked us for the nice time and headed towards the back. I noticed Clare look around and she quietly mumbled something to Alli. Alli shook her head and she accompanied Clare on picking up trash and left over dishes from near-by tables. Spinner reappeared and was confused as to why we were still there.

"Clare, what do you think you're doing?" Spinner asked while wiping down the front counter.

"What? You didn't think we'd let you buy us dinner without helping out a bit, did you?" Clare responded with a smile.

_Aww! My girlfriend had a heart of gold. _

Spinner returned the smile and eventually let it go. He wasn't in a position to argue. The tables needed some cleaning and there was quite a few dishes to be washed. Since he was the only one working at the time, he needed help. He was just lucky we were there to provide it. Clare and Alli continued busing the dirty tables, while Adam and I quickly washed the dishes in back. Drew helped the girls out in front, picking up the chairs and setting them upside down on top of the table. He then helped Spinner mop up the floor. We quickly finished and Spinner locked up the door.

"Thanks again, guys." Spinner sighed. "I would've been here for forever if I had to do that alone."

"No problem. Anytime you want to provide free food, we'll gladly help out." I smirked.

We all bumped fists with Spin, except for the girls and headed on our way back to Clare's house.

We were all relaxing in the living room now. We were all beat and just wanted to relax after our cleaning session. Drew and Alli layed on one mattress on the floor, while Adam took up the other mattress. Clare and I gladly took the sofa behind them. She snuggled up into my left side and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels and couldn't find anything worth watching. She was about to turn it off when a idea came to mind.

"Hey, is that movie _Clown House _still in the DVD player?" I whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I think so. I never removed it from the first night. Why?" She questioned.

I felt an evil smirk start to pull at the corner of my lip.

"Hey Drew, ever seen a movie called _Clown House_?" All signs of humor had left my face. I was dead serious.

"Nah. Why? Is it any good?" he replied.

"Yeah, I say we watch it." I got up and started to turn off any lights that were already on.

Alli quickly stood and ran to sit next to Clare. Drew seemed confused and joined them on the sofa. I laughed at how this movie creeped out Alli. Seeing it for the first time, I was creeped out, but I can handle it now. When the clowns came, I wouldn't be so surprised.

The movie started and from the corner of my eye, I saw Drew jump. Alli tried to muffle her laughter, but that only made mine become louder. The laughter soon died down and we were all focused on the movie. I ain't gonna lie, watching it for the second time made me jump too. We all watched as Adam sat up from the mattress and sat right in front of us on the sofa. I guess he started to get freaked out too. The movie soon ended and Drew was quick to turn on the lights.

"Alright, if I'm plagued with nightmares for the next week, I'm kicking your ass, Goldsworthy!" Drew shook his head while letting a small laugh escape from his throat.

**Alright, so there it was. Not something I'm proud of, but again, it needed to be done. I have the rest of the chapters planned already. It's just a matter of me getting on my laptop on typing them out. Please, don't forget to review :)**

**Review Down There Please :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	9. Day 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner! I watched "The Fourth Kind" last night and didn't get much sleep. I was terrified that I was gonna wake up at 3:33 AM =/ If you haven't seen the movie, I highly suggest you watch it. It's pretty legit :) Anyways, Enjoy the chapter..or not!**

Clare's POV

Eli's idea of watching _Clown House_ last night was pretty much a bad idea. I've seen it a million times before, but it always managed to give me nightmares. Last night was no exception. I think I barely even got 4 hours of sleep last night. I kept waking up and since Eli had his arms wrapped around me, he woke up as well. I felt bad for keeping him up, but he brushed it off and didn't seem to mind. It was around 8:30 in the morning when a cell phone woke us up. It was Drew's phone, something about his mom wanted him and Adam home. I guess Grandma was coming for another visit. I remember walking the boys to the door and saying goodbyes, then Alli had mentioned something that she wanted to go home for a bit as well. Alli soon left, which left me alone with Eli.

I glanced over at Eli and he was still peacefully sleeping. Only this time, he had layed all the way across the sofa since I wasn't there next to him. I didn't feel like waking him, so I took a spot on one of the mattresses.

"What? Everyone leaves so you decide to leave your boyfriend all alone?" Eli mumbled, still half asleep.

"I can't help it if I don't like to wake up with a cringe in my neck." I replied. "Besides, the mattress is a lot more comfortable. You should try it."

"Is that invitation?" I could practically see the smirk playing on his lips as he said it.

Without waiting for my response, I felt him crawling under the blanket with me. This is the first time we've had any time to ourselves since we became official. If it wasn't for my eye-lids constantly drooping shut, I would've taken advantage of this situation and stolen a kiss or two.

I was trying to drift into sleep when I felt Eli's warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes and he was not even two inches away from me. He stared into my eyes for a brief second before cupping my face in his hands. Before I could ask what he was doing, he placed a kissed on my forehead, moving down onto my nose and finally ending on my lips. He pulled away and I smiled, earning me a second kiss that was slightly longer than the first. Before pulling away, he trapped my bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled.

"You're such a tease, Elijah!" I muttered, completely ignoring the fact that I was still tired.

"Only for you, Blue Eyes. Only for you." He whispered before laying his head back down and putting one arm under my head and pulling me closer to him. "Now, get some sleep."

As much as I wanted to ignore him and keep kissing him, I couldn't do so. Sleep soon over came me. I remember waking up and the living room was brightly lit up. I looked over at the clock and it read 3:12 PM. _Oh crud! _I started to panic knowing what time it was. I couldn't believe that I had slept in this late, then again, I haven't had that much sleep to begin with. I gently raised my head off of Eli's arm and tried to get up, but I guess he noticed the change of pressure because he quickly wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me back down. He mumbled something in his sleep that I couldn't quite make out. I shook my head and nuzzled back into his side. I was fully awake by now, I was just waiting for him to awaken.

Ten minutes later and Eli still hadn't opened his eyes. I had draped my arm over his stomach and layed there for a few more minutes. I was debating on whether I should wake him up or let him sleep. In the midst of my thoughts, my fingers started tracing patters on his side.

"Keep doing that and I'll fall back asleep, Edwards." Eli grumbled.

"Fall back asleep?" I questioned. "Exactly how long have you been awake?"

Eli opened his eyes and looked at the clock. "About 20 minutes." Eli answered.

"What? I've been laying here this whole time waiting for you to wake up and you were already awake!" I asked seeming kind of irritated.

"I'm sorry. I was gonna get up, but then you started tracing patterns on my side and it was too soothing." Eli smirked.

I couldn't help the smile that was tugging at the corner of my lips. My lips finally betrayed me and a smile formed.

"Ugh! Just get dressed. I'm starved." I stated. "Let's head over to The Dot."

It didn't take long for Eli and I to take showers and get changed. Since there were two bathrooms in the house, we decided to make it a race. Of course, Eli won. Girls needed to take care of more stuff in the shower and getting dressed, than guys did. Sometimes, guys were just lucky like that. While Eli was waiting for me to finish getting ready, he went outside to see what was wrong with Morty. I quickly locked up the house and hopped into Morty. He tried telling me what was wrong with the car, but I kind of zoned out and wasn't paying attention. Next thing I knew, we were at The Dot already.

Eli's POV

Clare and I walked hand-in-hand into The Dot. We were greeted by Spinner and Peter. Spinner, right away, bumped fist with me and gave Clare a hug. Peter, on the other hand, was kind of confused as to why Clare was holding my hand.

"What can I get you guys this afternoon?" Spinner eagerly asked.

"We'll take two medium coffee's to go and 2 apple muffins." I quickly replied.

"To go?" Clare had a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, to go. It's beautiful outside. I say we hit up the park." I smiled.

Clare didn't argue with me and we waited for Spin to get our order ready. While Spin was pouring the coffee, Peter walked up to us.

"So, you and Baby Edwards are a thing or what?" Peter murmured.

"Well, if you want to make if official," I corrected, "Clare is my girlfriend."

Peter looked me up and down before passing judgment on me. Before he could speak, Spinner interrupted.

"He's cool. Trust me." Spinner stated while handing us our order.

I bumped fists with Spin and Peter before heading out. Peter didn't question my cool-ness and he took Spinner's word for it. Clare and I exited out and drove over to the park.

We parked next to a couple of tables at the park. Instead of sitting at a table, I dragged Clare to a big oak tree and sat down on the grass. I patted the spot next to me and Clare gladly took it. I pulled out our muffins and handed her one, while she handed me my drink. We leaned up against the tree and watched the old couples walking by and kids playing tag around the playground. It was such a peaceful, beautiful day. We finished up our afternoon snack and Clare got up to throw away the trash. As she was sitting back down, I grabbed her by her wrist and drug her down. She landed in my lap. I saw her cheeks instantly turn crimson red. I loved it when she blushed. I didn't know if Clare was fond of PDA, so I cautiously placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and layed her head on my shoulder. I could feel her playing with the hair at the back of my neck. For some reason, it was really soothing. I closed my eyes, letting Clare have her way with hair when I heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I'd find you two love birds here." Alli beamed. "I tried Clare's house and it was locked. So, I headed over to The Dot only to find it almost dead. Then, the park popped into my head."

"Well, you found us." I sighed.

"Oh, stop being so grumpy, Eli." Alli chuckled.

Clare shifted off of my lap and sat next to me. Alli sat down and leaned back on her arms, watching the scene that played our before our eyes.

We continued to sit there for about ten more minutes before I got up and dragged Clare with me.

"Where are we going?" Clare groaned.

"Relax, we're going to the swings." I laughed.

Alli got up and followed us to the swings. I sat Clare in one and started to gently push her. Alli sat down beside Clare and pushed herself along side Clare. I stood there for a while pushing Clare back and forth on the swings. The sound of the chains creaking made me calm.

"Ugh, I wish I had someone to push me." I heard Alli whine.

I gave Clare a few more pushes and ran behind Alli's swing when she wasn't looking. I grasped the sides of Alli's swing and shoved her forward as hard as I could. She squealed once and I thought she was squealing with excitement, but it turned out she was squealing out of fear. _Could Alli really be scared of going too high? _I heard Clare giggle and looked over at her. She winked at me and as Alli came swinging back towards me, I set my hands on her back and shoved her hard once again.

"_Ahhhh! _Eli, that's too high. I'm gonna kill you once I get off of this." Alli shouted.

I grinned at how easily scared Alli was. I wasn't really scared of Alli's threat, but I still grabbed Clare and booked it away from the swings.

We ended up near the slide. As were were walking around the slide, I felt a few water drops hit the top of my head. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was now gray. It's funny at how fast the weather can change on you while you're having fun. Clare and I hid under the slide hoping that the water droplets would soon stop. Apparently, that was too much to ask for. A couple of minutes passed and the "few water droplets" turned into a down pour.

"On three, we run for it." I said while getting in a sprinting position. "One...Two...Three."

Before I finished saying three, Clare ran for it. I didn't tell her where to go, so I led the way. I ran to Morty and opened up the back door. I jumped in, followed by Clare. I was about to close the door when I heard footsteps running towards Morty. I poked my head out and saw Alli running. I left the door open and Alli hopped in. She quickly shut the door and turned towards me.

"You're lucky you provided shelter from the rain. Looks like you've been saved." Alli half-smiled.

"Better play nice, Al. I could always kick you out." I smirked.

"I'll be nice for now, Eli_jah._" Alli responded putting emphasis on the _-jah _part of my name.

"So, what do we do now?" Clare asked trying to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Wait it out, I guess. Not much we can do." I sighed while leaning against the wall.

I didn't feel like driving anywhere else and the sound of the rain was comforting. I kicked off my shoes and stretched out. Clare and Alli sat huddled against the back door of Morty. The rain finally let up and we climbed into the front.

We headed back over to Clare's house and made ourselves comfortable in the living room. It's funny how in the past week, Clare's house has become a second home to me and Alli. I gained control over the remote and put it on the "Animal Planet". They were showing some show about Lions. I left it there and got more comfortable laying down. As I was getting into the show, I heard Clare sigh.

"I'll never understand you and your fascination with Lions." Clare mumbled.

"Yeah, well I'll never understand you girls need to travel together to the bathroom." I shot back.

"I told you, Goldsworthy. Don't question the girl code." Alli groaned.

"Yeah, well don't question my fascinations." I smirked. "Don't worry. I'll let you know one day."

**Sorry for the sudden ending. I realize that this chapter is REALLY boring. My bad. I was in a rush while writing this. Hopefully, you'll like the next one. Please review :)**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	10. Day 9

**Author's Note: This chapter is all from Clare's POV. Sorry for all you Eli lovers. It's a girls day/night. Two updates in one day. Aren't you readers lucky ;)**

Clare's POV

I don't remember much from last night. I remember Eli staring intently at the TV screen watching the Lions interact with each other. Also, I remember fighting Alli for dominance over the reclining chair. I, of course, won. Sometime during the middle of the night, I crawled onto one of the mattresses and fell fast asleep again. That's all I remember.

I awoke to the smell of waffles and bacon. I rose up from the mattress and noticed Eli wasn't in sight. I looked into the kitchen and Alli was dancing around the kitchen. That's when I knew Eli wasn't here because Alli was letting loose with her crazy moves in the kitchen and lip syncing with a spatula. I stumbled into the dining room, tripping over my shoes along the way.

"Where'd Eli go?" I asked while ruffling my cinnamon colored curls.

"He said something about going home and spending the day with his mom." Alli responded while flipping a waffle. "He said he'd call you tomorrow."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses from the cabinet. I poured myself and Alli a glass of orange juice and set them on the table. Soon Alli joined me and brought two plates of food with her. The waffles smelled delicious and we didn't waste any time talking. It didn't take long for us to devour our food. We both leaned back in our chairs and sighed. Boy were we stuffed.

Alli headed over to the sofa and switched on the TV. For some reason, all this time being at my house, the TV was a constant device to keep boredom from setting in. I cleaned up the dishes that we had dirtied and accompanied Alli on the sofa. Eventually, the TV ran out of its magic and the boredom set in. I needed an escape and I needed it fast.

"I say we bake something." I finally broke the silence.

"Well, what do you have in mind. I kind of lack in the baking goods department." Alli said while flipping through the channels.

"Something easy. What about cupcakes?" I asked.

"Seems simple. Let's do it." Alli smiled.

I strolled into the kitchen and started opening cabinets to get what we needed. I pulled out the cake mix, frosting, eggs, and oil. Alli grabbed a mixing bowl, measuring spoons, and the mixer. We set everything down on the counter top and looked at each other. Grins starting to play on our lips. I didn't know much about baking either, but how hard can it be? We followed the directions and mixed everything together. The mixture looked too dry, but we poured them into the cupcake molds. We set the timer on the stove and waited for them to finish.

Twenty five minutes came too quickly. As we were pulling the cupcakes out, I knew we messed up somewhere in the recipe. I didn't dare taste them. I already knew they weren't good. Alli picked at a piece and popped into her mouth. Five seconds later, she spit it out into the trash can. _Gosh, if we couldn't even follow a simple recipe for cupcakes, how were we going to make our dinner?_ I laughed as I watched Alli's face. The cupcake must've tasted disgusting.

We made our way back into the living room after disposing of the cupcakes. I popped in a chick flick, "A Walk to Remember", and sat next to Alli. We watched most of it without talking, but for some reason, Alli felt the need to talk.

"How far have you and Eli gone?" Alli stated out of nowhere. I almost choked on my own spit at how up front she was being.

"Not far, Alli. You have been here the whole time with us. Besides, purity ring, remember?" I said while waving my hand at her so she could see my ring.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Does Eli know about your ring?" she questioned.

"Yes, he knows about it and respects it. We've only kissed twice." I smiled. "What about you and Drew?"

Alli's eyes lit up at the mention of Drew's name. I knew they had a thing going on between them, but she never told me if they ever made it official.

"Well, you are looking at Drew's official girlfriend." Alli beamed. "He's mine and I'm his."

"Awe, congrats!" I chuckled. "When did everything become official?"

"The other morning I went home and left the same time as Drew and Adam. They walked me home and on our way there, he asked me." Alli grinned from ear to ear.

"Awe! I'm happy everything worked out for you." I returned her grin.

We finished up our chat about our boyfriends with an agreement. Our boyfriends were the cutest at Degrassi. We made them tie because if we got into that debate, we wouldn't be done for hours. So we just agreed that they were both equally gorgeous.

I hadn't noticed that our discussion did, indeed, take hours. By the time I looked outside, I noticed the street lamps had clicked on. Time flew by too quickly. I suggested to Alli that we order take-out instead of trying to cook. She happily obliged and ordered Chinese.

The delivery boy dropped off our food and was sent on his way back. We gathered our food and sat down at the coffee table in the living room. The whole time we were eating, Alli kept suggesting that we do _dares._ I was scared of what she would have me do, so I kept denying. Alli seemed to be relentless, so I gave him, but on one condition. The condition was that I went first.

"Since this was your game of choice, I dare you to walk into my mom's room. Walk up to the dresser, open any drawer, pull out an article of clothing and wear it over your clothes." I sighed.

"Really, Clare. Is that the best you can do?" Alli snorted. "This is gonna be easy."

There was only two open-able drawers on my mom's dresser. Out of those two, they were either bras or panties. I just left out that little detail to Alli. As Alli walked upstairs to my mom's room, I pulled out my cell phone and got the camera ready. I heard Alli moan from the upstairs bedroom and I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't wait to see what she walked down in.

A few minutes passed and Alli retreated down the stairs.

"Seriously, Clare. Your mom needs to shop for something more appealing." Alli giggled.

I stared at Alli and saw that she was rocking a pair of my mom's granny panties over her jeans.

"Say Cheese!" I quickly stated.

Before Alli could object, I snapped a picture of her on my phone. I snapped my phone shut so she couldn't delete it. She let it go, seeing that I put my phone in my pocket. I sat back down and waited for my turn to come.

"Alright, Clare. Since you like the whole _under garments on top of clothing_ game, I dare you to go upstairs and pull on a bra and underwear over your clothing." Alli said.

As she was giving me my dare, I slipped out my phone and sent the photo to Drew with the caption: _Your girlfriend's secret panties. Sexy, huh?_

I quickly put my phone down and headed to my room to accomplish my dare. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Alli's phone beep. She received a text message.

I was entering my room when I heard her yell. "Seriously, Clare! You sent it to him!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Drew had just seen his girlfriend in one embarrassing pair of my mom's panties.

I pulled out a black bra with lime green stripes on it and put it on over my shirt. I then pulled out a black pair of boy shorts and in the midst of pulling them up, I heard a _click!_ noise. I looked around and didn't see anything so I just shrugged it off. I strutted back downstairs in my new attire and grabbed myself a drink from the fridge.

I sat myself back down next to Alli when my cellphone started ringing. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Eli. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Quick question. I thought bras and panties go under your clothes?" I could practically see him smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You should know. I got a picture message and it displayed my really hot girlfriend in a pretty looking bra and boy shorts." Eli was now laughing into the phone.

"You didn't...ALLI!" I screamed.

Alli was now on the floor laughing. "Revenge is sweet, my friend. Oh so sweet."

**Haha. Well, did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know :)**

**Review down there please :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	11. Day 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy around my house, so I've had less time to log on. Also, I've been coming up with ideas for [One-Shots]. After I finish with this story, I'm gonna take a lil' break and then start posting up [One-Shots] that you might enjoy :)**

**PS- This chapter is all in Eli's POV. **

Eli's POV

I had to admit, last night was pretty entertaining. I mean, one minute I'm having dinner with my mom, the next, I get a picture text message of Clare pulling on her under garments over her clothing. I never expected to receive a message like that from Clare, yet again it wasn't her that took the picture or sent it. _God Bless friends like Alli, _I quietly chuckled to myself. I had to excuse myself from the dinner table to give a quick call to Clare. It was just too funny to pass up.

I rolled out of bed and strolled into my bathroom. It's been a while since I've gotten a full nights sleep. I turned on the hot water and got it warmed up to a decent temperature. I silently undressed and stepped into the shower. The water was soothing, but instead of making me fully wake up, the steam was making me tired again. I slightly added more cold water to the mix and washed my hair, then my body. The coolness of the water finally washed away any thoughts of crawling back into bed.

I turned off the water, stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I used another towel to dry off my upper body and quickly ruffled it over my hair. I didn't want it completely soaked, nor did I want it completely dry. I walked into my bedroom and was about to get dressed when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I suggested while gathering clothes from my closet.

My mother walked in, carrying two buckets of paint and brushes.

"Eli, I'm gonna need your help painting the guest room today." Mrs. Goldsworthy stated.

"Really, Mom? I kind of had plans to meet up with Clare." I sighed.

"Elijah, you've spent the whole week with her. Besides, I think it's time she come over for a visit." Mrs. Goldsworthy smiled. "It's about time I meet my son's girlfriend. Ask her if she wants to help us paint."

My mom did have a point. I had spent the whole week over there, but Clare's little vacation was coming to an end and I didn't know when we'd be able to hang alone again. I decided I wasn't going to argue and just shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll say yes. But our friend Alli might be tagging along. She spent the night with Clare last night. I doubt she went home." I muttered.

"Perfect. The more hands we have, the quicker we'll be done. I'm going down the street to pick up some more paint brushes. Have Clare and Alli come over while I'm out." Mrs. Goldsworthy said while exiting Eli's room.

I grabbed my phone and texted Clare while my mom was heading out the front door.

_My mom wants to meet you. Bring Alli and be sure to dress in clothes that you're not afraid to get dirty in. - **Eli**_

_Umm, okay? What time should we be there? - **Clare**_

_How about...NOW! :) - **Eli**_

_Alright, see you soon. - **Clare**_

I shut my phone and tossed it on my bed. I pulled on a pair of boxers and some jeans that I never thought I'd wear again. Since going to Degrassi, I've grown accustomed to wearing skinny jeans. These pants I was wearing now were less form fitting and slightly baggy. I pulled over a plain white tee that fit a little snug, but I didn't mind. If I got messy, I could always throw it away. I also pulled on some black socks. It is my house after all, I need to be comfortable.

I picked up the paint buckets and brushes that my mom left in my room and headed into the guest room. I noticed that my mom had already moved out any furniture and placed a large plastic covering over the carpet. In each corner of the room, there was a heavy object weighing down the plastic to keep it from moving. I went downstairs into the basement to retrieve any paint trays I could find. On my way back to the room, I heard the doorbell ring. I strutted over to the door, opened it and revealed Alli and Clare looking quite confused. I looked the girls up and down and mentally smirked to myself. _At least the listened to me. _Alli wore a dark purple tee that fit snug to her upper body. She also wore some faded Capri pants that had rips up and down the front legs with Converse shoes. Clare wore a light blue tee also snug against her upper body, but with small jean shorts. I figured Alli would've fought for the shorts.

"What's going on, Goldsworthy?" Alli questioned. "Why did we have to dress a certain way?"

"Follow me." I simply stated walking away from the door.

Clare shut the door behind her and both girls kicked off their shoes at the door. They followed me into the guest room. I layed down the trays, opened the paint buckets and started to pour.

"You said your mother wanted to meet me." Clare began. "And instead you have us painting a room?"

"It's not like that Clare," I smirked. "She does want to meet you, but since she had me painting today, she suggested I invite you over instead of me going back to your house later."

"Then why am I here?" I heard Alli sigh.

"Because," I quickly answered. "The more hands we have, the quicker we can be done."

Alli rolled her eyes, but quickly shrugged it off. "So, where is Momma Goldsworthy?" Alli muttered.

Before I could answer, I heard the front door open. Clare gave me a nervous glance and I chuckled. I walked next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I gave her a reassuring nod and waited for my mom to come in.

"So, you're the lovely Clare Edwards." Mrs. Goldsworthy beamed while dropping the bags of extra paint brushes on the floor.

"Yes Ma'am." Clare gulped. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Mrs. Goldsworthy smiled turning to face Alli. "And you must be Alli!"

"Yes Ma'am." Alli smiled while reaching her hand out to shake hands with Mrs. Goldsworthy.

"So, Mom. Where do you want us to start painting?" Eli spoke up.

"Start anywhere you please. Just make sure to give it a nice even coat of paint." Mrs. Goldsworthy responded.

With that being said, I watched as Clare and Alli took the back wall and started painting together. My mom took the right wall and I took the left. It was mostly silent except for the whispers I could hear. I turned to see where they were coming from and I saw my mom whispering something to Clare. Clare giggled and went back to her wall. I shook it off and went back to painting. I sat on the floor and started to paint the bottom of the wall that I had completely missed. Sitting down, I glanced up at Clare again, only to see her whispering something in Alli's ear. Alli giggled. _What the hell is going on? _

"Need help, Slacker?" Clare chuckled.

I glanced up to see Clare going over my wall, making the paint more even. I gave her a weak smile and continued painting the bottom.

"I need to make a phone call." Mrs. Goldsworthy sighed while walking out of the room.

I took this opportunity to have a little extra fun. As Clare was busy going over my wall with her paint brush, I dipped my brush in more paint and ran it down the back of her legs.

"Eli!" Clare squealed.

I quickly stood up in fear that she might try to kick to me. I stood in the middle of the room, watching her trying to clean it off.

"You're gonna pay!" Clare said as she dipped her brush in more paint.

She flicked it brush at me, sending paint droplets flying at me. I quickly ducked and they hit Alli on her backside.

"What the hell was that?" Alli questioned while rubbing the back of her head.

Clare and I couldn't contain our laughter anymore and all hell broke loose. Paint was flying all across the room. We had paint in our hair, lines of paint streaking our arms and legs. I also had a pair of hand prints on my chest from when Clare dipped her hands in paint and tackled me to the floor. I think the paint war would've lasted a lot longer if my mom hadn't interrupted.

"Elijah Goldsworthy!" Mrs. Goldsworthy shouted.

I jerked my head up towards my mom and quickly stood up.

"Mom, I can explain-" I choked out. "Save it!" Mrs. Goldsworthy stated.

"Clare, you missed a spot." Mrs. Goldsworthy mumbled.

"Huh? What?" Clare stammered.

"I said, you missed a spot." Mrs. Goldsworthy repeated.

Clare, Alli and I looked confused. Clearly, my mom was seeing things. Their wall was completely finished. What could she be talking about. I turned to face my mom when I felt it. A cold, wet paint brush sliding from just below my ear, along my jaw line and finally ending on my chin. I was shocked. I looked up at my mom and she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"There, all better." Mrs. Goldsworthy laughed.

Alli was the first one the break the silence. She couldn't contain her laughter and soon Clare joined in with her. I bent down to pick up my brush and dipped it in paint when my mom stopped me.

"Don't you dare, Elijah. If you plan on spending anymore time at Clare's house, you'll drop that right now." Mrs. Goldsworthy smirked. I quickly dropped my brush.

Time had flew by quickly and it was time for Clare and Alli to head home. I decided I would stay at my house to help my mom clean up. I drove Alli home first, then dropped off Clare.

"So, did you have fun?" I asked while walking Clare to her front door.

"Yes, of course I did. You're mom is really nice." Clare smiled.

"Yeah, she's awesome. So, I'll text you tomorrow to see what we can do." I yawned.

"Yeah, text me. Goodnight." Clare quickly said before giving me a goodnight kiss.

I couldn't help the smirk that now played on my lips. "Goodnight."

Clare's POV

I stumbled up the stairs, heading into my bedroom. Today was really fun. Eli's mother couldn't have been more nicer. I was getting ready for bed when I heard my text message alert go off.

_I'm not interrupting anything, am I? - **Adam**_

_No, what's up?- **Clare**_

_Nothing. Just seeing if you wanted to hang tomorrow. - **Adam**_

_Yeah, that'll be good. Come over early. Eli stayed at his house tonight, so we can have our friend time in the morning. - **Clare**_

_Sounds good. See you tomorrow. - **Adam**_

I plugged in my phone to let it charge and layed back down. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out.

**Okay, so I fibbed. I know I said it was all in Eli's POV, but I needed to add Clare's short POV at the end to set up the next chapter. Hope you understand.**

**REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTERS.**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	12. Day 11

**Author's Note: Sorry to those who wanted to see Adam and Clare "hook-up" while having Eli catch them. I can't have "The Misfits" fight :( At least, not in this story ;)**

Clare's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I woke up to my phone beeping and vibrating. It never usually beeps unless I've missed a call or text message and left it alone. I tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop beeping. I shoved my head underneath my pillows to drown out the beeps.

_Ding-Dong._

"Ahh! I can't catch a break." I mumbled to myself.

I threw off my covers and chucked my pillow across my room. I angrily marched downstairs and without peeping through the peep-hole, I yanked my front door open.

"What!" I loudly groaned. Before me stood a very surprised Adam.

"Did you forget about our hang session today?" Adam asked while walking through my front door.

"No, no. Sorry." I shut the door. "Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Ha, I can see that that." Adam grinned while sitting down. "Didn't you get my text message?"

"You mean the one that kept making my phone buzz. Yeah, I got it. Just didn't read it." I half-smiled. "You stay down here and I'm gonna grab a quick shower."

I didn't bother to hear Adam's response. I quickly rushed upstairs, threw an outfit together and jumped into the shower.

Adam's POV

It was kind of funny to see Clare all..frazzled. She's always so composed and what not. She went upstairs as I started to get comfortable on her couch. I've never really hung out with just Clare. Eli was always around or Alli, but never just us two. I was kind of nervous as to what we would talk about. As far as I knew, we didn't really have anything in common. I heard the water turn on from above me, so I figured Clare was taking her shower already. I clicked on the TV and of course, nothing good was on. I walked over to the entertainment center to see what DVD's they had. They had the usual comedy and drama movies. Nothing too hardcore for such a Christian family. Nothing really caught my attention.

As I started to close the small door, I noticed some movies pushed to the back. I reached in and pulled them out. _No way! Hidden collection of horror films. _I pulled out the first two films and revealed that they were "The Lost Boys" and "30 Days of Night." Of course she would have vampire films. I pulled out a couple more and read off the titles: "The Amityville Horror", "Dead Silence", "The Covenant", "A Nightmare on Elm Street", and the whole collection of "Halloween". Maybe Clare and I had more in common that I thought.

I started to set the movies back in their original spot when I heard Clare descending down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a closet horror fanatic?" I said while standing up.

"I don't know. Never crossed my mind." Clare stated. "So, what do you say we getting this bonding time started?"

"What do you say we start watching some horror flicks?" I smiled. "It's been awhile since I've seen A Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Go for it. I'll get the popcorn and drinks. You shut the blinds and make sure it's dark enough." Clare quickly responded.

I watched as Clare threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and grab two cans of Pop. I strutted over to the windows and closed the blinds, making sure no sun was pouring in. The microwave beeped and Clare poured the popcorn into a large bowl. She grabbed the bowl and two cans of Pop and sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Ready?" Clare questioned.

"Ready!" I smiled and hit the play button.

Clare's POV

Adam pressed play on the title screen and the movie began. It also has been a while since I've seen A Nightmare on Elm Street. The movie started to play and we both got caught up in it. Every now and then, we'd both jump when Freddy came on the screen. I forgot how much I loved horror movies. Halfway through the movie, I saw my phone screen light up. It showed I had a text message.

_Have you seen Adam? Someone's looking for him and he doesn't answer his cell. - **Eli**_

_Yeah. He's here at my house; hang session. Guess he didn't bring his phone. - **Clare**_

_Cheating on me already, Edwards! Ouch! ;) - **Eli**_

_Shut-up! :) Who's looking for him? Should we be worried? - **Clare**_

_No, no. It was Fiona. She's back in town. She asked for you, so I gave her your number. - **Eli**_

_Great. So, you still coming over later? - **Clare**_

_Of course! BTW, don't tell Adam that Fi is in town. -** Eli**_

_Okay. See you later 3 –** Clare**_

"Really, Clare? Already texting lover-boy?" Adam joked.

"Sorry, Adam. He was checking if it was still okay to come over later." I lied.

I put my phone back on the coffee table and continued to watch the movie. The movie ended all too soon, so I told Adam to pop in another. Might as well waste some time. I got up off the sofa and made another bag of popcorn. I was grabbing two more cans of Pop when I heard my phone vibrating. I looked up from the fridge and Adam had my phone.

"Clare, another text message." Adam sighed.

"Who's it from." I questioned while I walked back to the sofa.

"Don't know. You don't have this number programmed." Adam said while tossing me my phone.

Adam walked into the kitchen to grab the bowl and cans of Pop from the counter. I looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number. That was kind of weird, considering the only people who had my cell number was my family, church, and close friends. I kicked back on the sofa as Adam pressed play for the next movie, "Dead Silence." _Great! Creepy puppets. _I opened my phone to read the message.

_Well hello, Miss Edwards. Fancy evening we're having :) - **(unknown number)**_

_Why yes it is. May I ask who this is?- **Clare**_

_Hmm, let's just say you had a crush on my twin. Resulting in YOU kissing his neck XD – **(unknown number)**_

_Ahh! Hello Miss Coyne :)How are you? - **Clare**_

I quickly entered in Fiona's name and number and hit save. I rather have her name show up any time she called or texted me than have "unknown number".

_Quite well. Just got back into town, ran into Eli. I was wondering if you want to hang out? - **Fiona**_

_Sure! Sounds great. Eli is coming over later. Adam is here right now; hang session :) - **Clare**_

_Really? I'll be over in a bit :) Don't tell him I'm coming over – **Fiona**_

I shut my phone, once again and started to watch the movie. Every now and then I would jump in my seat, but it was nothing too scary. It's scarier at night, knowing that it's pitch black out. The movie soon ended and I saw Adam yawning. The sun hadn't even set yet and Adam was already tired. I was going to pop in another movie when I heard a knock at the front door.

"Looks like Eli finally got here." Adam grunted as he stood up. "I'll get it."

Adam walked over to the door and opened it. The look on his face was priceless. He went from a state of being shocked, to being completely stoked.

"Fiona! What are you doing here?" Adam beamed.

"Oh you know..I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." Fiona smiled. "And I come baring a gift."

I walked to the front door to see what Fiona had brought. My eyes instantly fell on the large green Champagne bottle Fiona was carrying.

"Seriously, Fi. You know I don't drink." I said while reaching for the bottle.

"Come on, Clare. Live a little bit. We don't have to drink it now, just save it for a special night." Fiona pleaded.

"Alright, but it has to be gone within the next two days. My mother gets home in three days." I sighed, defeated.

"Deal." Fiona smirked.

I watched as Adam and Fiona walked over to the sofa and quickly took a seat. They looked so happy just being in each others company. They were smiling non-stop and laughing amongst each other. I took this opportunity to slip out my front door and give them some alone time. I tip-toed out my front door and bumped into Eli.

"Someone's early." I smirked at Eli.

"Yeah, well waiting got really boring. Thought I might show up. Adam left early?" Eli questioned while looking at the front door.

"No. Fiona showed up." I chuckled. "I thought I'd give them some alone time."

"Who would've known that St. Clare was such a good friend." Eli teased. "Let's take a walk down the street."

Eli grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. We walked up and down the sidewalk, coming up with scenarios about what was going on in my living room. The sun had finally set and the street lights were clicking on. We walked up the front steps and entered my house. Eli walked in front of me and quickly spun around, a red tint creeping up in his cheeks. He looked at me and had a huge grin on his face. _What could possibly be going on? _I didn't hear any talking within my house. I looked back at Eli and he pointed in the living room, holding back a laugh. I peered into the living room and wished I hadn't checked.

"Adam!" I squealed.

Adam was leaned over Fiona and they were heavily making out. Fiona's shirt was unbuttoned from the top and both had crazy make-out hair. Adam's face instantly went red and Fiona only chuckled. Eli couldn't contain his laughter anymore and was on the verge of tears from laughing.

"Clare, I'm s-sorry!" Adam stuttered.

I couldn't help the small giggle that escape from my mouth. "It's okay. Stuff happens." I winked.

"Fiona, if you wanna spend the night, you can. Just promise me, no funny business." I said while pointing my finger between her and Adam.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Fiona answered.

"So, is this..like..official?" Eli smirked at Adam.

Fiona grabbed Adam's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"As official as a couple can get." Fiona smiled.

**Soo, this isn't how I really planned the ending. Sorry about that. I got distracted from coming up with ideas for future [One-Shots]. **

**REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTERS.**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	13. Day 12

**Author's Note: Ahh! I'm pretty stoked for tonight's episode of Degrassi. If I finish this on time, then it should be up before the premiere. If not, then I got distracted and was too lazy to change the note :) haha. Enjoy!**

Eli's POV

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked to my left and Clare was still sleeping. _Why do I smell food? _I glanced at the sofa and Adam was sleeping as well. Fiona was the only one missing. I stood up from the mattress and stumbled into the kitchen were Fiona was at. She took it upon herself to make some breakfast. She made omelets with bacon and cheese in the mixture. It all smelled so good. Who would've thought that Fiona knew how to cook.

"Smells really good, Fiona." I yawned. "Did you make some for everyone or only for you and your boy toy."

"Funny, Eli." Fiona grinned. "There's plenty for everyone. Don't worry about it."

I was getting plates out of the cabinet when I heard the door-bell ring. Fiona and myself froze, not knowing if we should answer it or not. After all, we were in Clare's house. I was tip-toeing my way into the living room to wake up Clare when I heard the all too familiar voice.

"Open up! I know Clare's not alone in there." Alli laughed.

I walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. Alli was accompanied by Drew and both entered the house. They both kicked off their shoes at the door and made their way into the kitchen with Fiona and myself.

"Fiona! When did you get here?" Alli asked while giving Fiona a hug.

"Just yesterday. Thought I'd hang with Clare and I ended up spending the night." Fiona replied.

I shot Fiona a glare, wondering if she was gonna tell them that her and Adam were an item yet. She just smirked and kept on cooking.

"Are you hungry? There's plenty for everyone." Fiona broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Starved." Drew responded.

Alli finished setting the table while I woke up Clare and Adam. Clare was the easiest to wake up. All it took was a slight kiss on the lips and she awoke. Adam, on the other hand, took about 10 blows to the head from a pillow before he woke up. Guys were always harder to wake up, unless you had a bucket of water. But this was Clare's house, I couldn't do that. I followed Clare into the kitchen and took a seat next to her. Drew and Alli were already seated at the table. Adam finally appeared and greeted Fiona with a kiss on the lips.

"Um, did we miss something here?" Drew asked, a grin appearing on his lips.

"Drew! Oh, I didn't see you there." Adam said, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Yeah, you didn't see us either when Clare and I busted you getting it on." I laughed.

Clare punched my shoulder, and Drew went to high five Adam. It was kind of funny, but Adam still seemed nervous. Fiona served us our omelets, then she served herself and sat down between Adam and Drew.

"Well, welcome to the gang." Drew toasted with his orange juice.

We all raised our glasses and continued to eat our breakfast.

**Later that Night**

We were all sitting outside of Clare's house in the front yard. We were so bored, nothing seemed to entertain us.

"Well, what do you guys say to a Triple Date?" Fiona sighed. "I know this movie theater were they play movies from any year. It's all on me. I think I owe my new friends a night out."

Alli's eyes lit up as did Clare's. They quickly stood up and started dragging us up with them. I guess there was no way of getting out of this. Instead of heading towards Morty, they all headed to Fiona's car.

"Morty has more room." I suggested. "Let's just take him."

"No way. You don't know where to go." Fiona muttered. "Just follow me."

The girls all sat in the front seat, forcing Drew, Adam and myself in the back. Drew quickly called door, as did I, forcing Adam to sit in the middle.

"You guys suck." Adam said while climbing in the car.

Of course, since it was Fiona's car, the girls got control of the radio. Instead of Lady Gaga, they blared Britney Spears. I knew I should've forced them to get into Morty.

I don't know where Fiona was going. It was on the other side of town, somewhere I never thought a Coyne would find shelter in. We pulled up to a theater called "The RoadHouse." I've never been here before, so this would go down in the books of places I've never been. There was no sign that stated which movies were playing. That's when I got nervous. Leaving the movie selection to Fiona couldn't be good. We stood in line behind Fiona as she purchased all of our tickets. I tried to hear what movie she said, but she mumbled it so quickly, I didn't catch it. We made our way towards the snack line and Fiona had asked if we wanted anything. I wasn't in the mood for snacks, but apparently everyone else was. I watched at Adam and Drew hit up the popcorn stand and ordered some _Sour Patch Kids. _The girls also got a large container of popcorn, but instead of soda's, they all got Cherry Icee's.

Fiona and the girls led the way to one of the back rooms. The rooms weren't as big as a normal theatre, but I didn't mind. Fiona found us a spot in the middle of the room. She walked in first, leaving an empty seat beside her, then Clare sat down doing the same as well did Alli. I noticed that the empty chairs in between them were meant for their boy. Adam walked in first, then myself, then finally Drew. We all got cozy and waited for the previews to start. Since the movie we were watching was somewhat old, the previews were for movies that came out long ago. The credits to the movie started to roll and finally revealed the movie we were watching: _Ever After. _

"Oh god!" Drew, Adam and myself groaned in unison.

Clare's POV

Fiona had mentioned to me the name of the movie we were gonna watch before she purchased our tickets. I, of course, was excited. It was one of my favorite movies. Alli hadn't heard of it before, so I explained to her what the movie was about: _"__In a re-telling of one of our most beloved tales, a resourceful young woman must overcome the schemes of her evil stepmother to be with the one she loves - the Prince of France - who has fallen for her beauty and intelligence. With the ingenuity of Leonardo Di Vinci and the strength of love, the young woman realizes that the Cinderella stories can come true."_She was actually pretty excited to see a movie version about Cinderella that wasn't animated. The credits started to roll and on perfect timing, the boys all groaned. I guess they weren't as excited as we were. Everything seemed kind of perfect. The boys eventually gave up their groans and started to pay attention to the movie. The part were _Danielle reunites an old couple, after the husband was sold to another family _made myself and Fiona tear up. I heard Alli sniffle, but she quickly tried to cover up.

The movie ended and all of us girls clapped and giggled to ourselves. The boys never complained so I took it that they actually enjoyed the movie. We walked out of the dark room and started to head towards the front.

"Pee break." Fiona yawned. "Girls?"

We didn't bother responding. Girl code kicked in. If you're in a group and one has to pee, all must follow. We walked into the bathroom while the boys waited for us by the water fountain. We walked into our own stall and did our business. We were standing by the sinks washing our hands when the night got ruined by one glance behind us.

"It's funny how we always meet like this." Alli chuckled. "You need a better hang out spot, girl."

"Yeah, well you need better friends, but you don't see me saying anything, do you?" Bianca snorted.

"You just did, dumbass." Fiona said while drying off her hands.

Bianca then turned her gaze towards Fiona. _Crap! This isn't gonna end good. _I creeped over behind Alli and tugged on her arm.

"Not again. Just let this go. Or at least let Fiona take care of it." I pleaded.

Alli slowly started to relax and moved away from Bianca.

"So, you're the new freak, huh? I saw you in there, being all cozy with Tranny." Bianca smiled. "Didn't know you were a lesbian."

"Doesn't matter what my orientation is," Fiona smiled back. "At least I know I'll be getting some, while you have to go around begging for some on any free street corner you can find."

That one sentence that slipped out from Fiona's mouth set Bianca off. I watched as she clenched her fist and before I could yell at Fi to duck, Bianca connected her fist with Fiona's jaw. Fiona stepped back and quickly checked to see the damage. Bianca then lunged at myself and Alli. _What the hell is she thinking trying to take all three of us? _Bianca had shoved me backwards on her way towards Alli. My back and head connected with door and the door swung open. I stumbled backwards and tripped, falling on my butt. I kind of giggled, but tried to quickly regain my balance on my own two feet. My adrenaline was already at a high, but before I could enter the bathroom again, someone caught my wrist.

"Seriously, is the bathroom now a place for the cat fights?" Eli questioned, a worry look plastered on his face.

"What can I say? Bianca seems to be everywhere we are." I quickly answered.

Before he could lecture me, I pulled my wrists from his hands and started towards the bathroom. The boys followed me, but stayed put outside the door. I opened the door and Bianca was towering over Alli about to kick her, when Fiona grabbed a hand full of hair and dragged her backwards. I ran to Alli, helping her stand up when I heard Fiona scream. Bianca had also grabbed a hand full of hair and both were struggling to gain dominance over the other.

Alli and I were heading back over to Fiona and Bianca when we felt hands pull us back. The boys had entered the bathroom when we weren't paying attention. Drew and Eli pulled us back, while Adam ran to Fiona's rescue. Adam was pulling Bianca off of Fiona when he slipped on a puddle of water and joined them on the floor. Bianca thought that he was trying to help Fiona beat her up, so she went after Adam too.

"What the hell is your problem." Adam shrieked while pushing Bianca off.

Bianca never answered and lunged at Adam. He quickly side-stepped her attack and she hit the sinks.

"Fine. You want me to fight like a bitch, I will." Adam said while gently pushing Fiona towards the door.

Bianca whipped around and went to hit Adam, but since Adam had trained a little in fighting, he blocked it and punched Bianca. Bianca hit the back wall and slid down. Eli quickly ran over to Adam and pulled him back.

"Dude, we need to leave, NOW!" Eli whispered into Adam's ear.

Everyone gathered by the door and made themselves presentable before exiting the bathroom. We all got awkward stares from everyone, but we quickly made our way outside and into Fiona's car.

"That's it!" Eli stated. "No more bathroom trips in public places. You girls can't seem to handle yourselves anywhere."

"It's not our fault that the troll is stalking us." Alli laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. From now on, you pee before we leave the house, or hold it." Eli chuckled.

**Haha, I know Adam wouldn't fight Bianca, but it seemed kind of interesting. Oh, and for your people who haven't seen the movie "Ever After", I highly recommend it. It's an awesome movie.**

**REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTERS.**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	14. Day 13

**Author's Note: So, I just finished watching Degrassi and I'm in total freak-out mode. :) I cannot wait til' the next episode. Clare wants matching piercings with Eli! Score!**

**PS- I started writing this chapter last night; hence the "just finished watching Degrassi". **

Eli's POV

I don't remember much from yesterday's events. All I know is that the girls are no longer allowed to pee in public. It never failed, each time that we went out, trouble seemed to find the girls. After our little run in with "the troll", we all headed back to Clare's house. Looking back at the first night staying at Clare's still brought a smile to my face. First, it was just Alli and myself. Then, we adopted Drew and Adam into our extravaganza. Lastly, came Fiona. It turned out to be a pretty good hang session with the people I could call my friends and girlfriend.

I was sitting with the boys downstairs. Clare had us take the mattresses back upstairs and put everything back the way it was. Her mom would be coming home tomorrow and we didn't want to have to rush into cleaning tomorrow. The boys and myself stayed downstairs trying to find anything worth watching on TV. I kept hearing the girls upstairs rummaging through whatever stuff Clare had in her room. Trying to find something worth watching got boring really fast. I clicked off the TV and tossed the remote to the side.

"I say we go and see what the girls are up to." I sighed.

"I'm sure that's the reason why you want to go up there." Adam smiled. "If you wanna see Clare's room that bad, just walk up there!"

"Fine, if I go up into the lion's den, you guys are going with me." I said while pointing to Adam and Drew.

The guys didn't put up much of an argument. They stood up from the sofa and followed me upstairs. The door was shut to her room and we could hear them whispering on the inside. Instead of walking straight in, we crouched by the door and put our ears on it trying to listen to what they were saying.

"I...can't...stop...haha...no way...that's big..*moans*.." We couldn't exactly hear what was being said, but we caught a couple of words.

I leaned back from the door and stared wide-eyed at Drew and Adam. They both had ridiculous smirks plastered on their faces and we started to listen again. "Wait..no..that tickles..." and then the girls got quiet.

We pressed our ears harder against the door and damn, that was a big mistake. _Whamm!_ Adam and myself fell backwards, completely stunned by the loud noise. Drew stumbled down the first few steps and regained his balance. The door opened and there stood the three girls laughing their heads off.

"See, I told you they were listening." Alli laughed.

"What! How did you know we were there?" Adam questioned, rubbing the side of his head.

"Well, I could hear the TV on earlier, then it turned off and it got really quiet." Alli continued to laugh. "Just thought I'd scare you by banging on the door."

"Well next time you want to scare us, make sure no-one is gonna die from it." Drew said while standing up from the stairs.

The girls laughed and opened the door wide enough to let us in. We walked in and the girls took up Clare's bed. I quickly sat down in Clare's desk chair, forcing Adam and Drew to sit on the floor. Clare's room really wasn't what I expected. She's always so bright, I figured her room would be bright as well. Instead, her walls were painted red and she had black curtains. She had posters that covered almost every inch of her wall. There were band posters that consisted of "Within Temptation", "All Time Low", and "There For Tomorrow". She also had some movie posters up as well. I recognized one movie poster right away, "Ever After". That was the movie that we watched last night. Next to her bed, she had a pretty big dry erase board hanging on her wall. It looked like Alli and Fiona took it upon themselves to erase whatever Clare had written on it and wrote some stuff themselves. They drew a bunch of hearts, stars and peace symbols on the board. Also they wrote stuff like _Alli loves Drew _and _Fiona loves Adam. _I chuckled at mine and Clare's names on her board. Clearly, she didn't write it considering it read _ClareBear loves Dr. Doom. _It had to be Alli's doing.

"So, what exactly were you girls doing in here before we walked in?" I questioned while spinning in the chair.

"Girl code, Eli. Whatever happens behinds closed doors, stays there." Fiona winked.

"Come on, give us a detail." Drew begged. "We heard some pretty interesting sounds coming from in here."

"Well, we won't tell you what was going on, but we do have something planned." Alli smiled.

"I already told you, if it involves public bathrooms, NO!" I smirked.

"No, Dr. Doom. It doesn't." Alli teased. "Since it's our last night together here at Clare's, what do you guys say to a BBQ?"

"I'm down." Drew beamed. "Sounds like a plan."

**Later that day/night**

Clare's POV

So, we had it all planned out. I gave the boys some money to go get stuff for hot dogs, hamburgers, chips and dip. As the boys all hopped into Morty, the girls and myself walked into the back yard; We needed to set up for the get together. I pulled out my dad's small BBQ pit and charcoal from the garage. Alli helped me drag it to the backyard, while Fiona set up some chairs in a circle. In the middle of the circle, there was a portable chimney so we could make a fire. The nights were getting colder and colder, so a fire would come in handy. Alli placed a plastic table covering over the picnic table that was set underneath the tree and then we waited for the boys to return.

The boys returned with 6 different grocery bags. _Ugh! You can never send a boy to do shopping. They always come back with extra junk. _I peered into the bags and noticed they had brought the weenies, buns, and hamburger meat. They also came back with 5 different bags of chips and 3 different types of dip.

"Seriously, there's not a lot of us here." I chuckled. "What's with all the chips?"

"We didn't know what type you wanted, so we brought a variety." Adam grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright."

Adam helped me set up the picnic table, while Drew and Eli went to start a fire in the BBQ pit. I watched as Eli poured the charcoal in, lining the bottom of the pit and Drew went to town spraying the lighter fluid all over it. I wanted to yell at Drew and tell him not to put too much, but Eli's grin distracted me. _Oh no! This can't be good. _It was like time slowed down as I watched Eli light a match and throw it in the pit. _Whooshh!_ That was a pretty big fire ball.

"Dammit, Eli. You could've waited until I backed away. You almost burnt off my eyebrows.!" Drew yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Drew almost light on fire. It was mean of Eli to do that, but Drew should've been paying attention. Everyone knows to keep an eye on Eli when you're around him. He's always up to his crazy shenanigans.

Drew and Eli took turns making sure the food didn't burn on the pit. I didn't know they had it in them to cook hot dogs and hamburgers. I was impressed. The hotdogs and hamburgers finished quickly on the pit, so the boys brought them over the the table. Each of us served ourselves and took a seat. Boys sat on one side and girls on the other. It was nice sharing a lunch with my closest friends and boyfriend. I was also kind of sad that this would be last day all of us could be like this.

"So, what's with the chimney?" Eli asked while taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought we'd chill around a fire and talk. Kind of like how we did at the beach." Alli said while sipping on her drink.

"No games!" Drew choked on his food. "I don't want to end up naked again."

"Well, we'll just find another way to entertain ourselves." Fiona smiled.

The sun started to set and it started to get a little cooler. Drew and Eli walked over to the chimney to get the fire started. I watched as Drew hesitated standing next to the chimney and kept glancing over his shoulder at Eli. _Poor Drew, Eli probably scarred him for life. _I stayed back at the picnic table and started to gather the trash. Adam helped me out by picking up the mustard, mayonnaise and ketchup and taking them inside to put in the fridge. Alli and Fiona walked inside my house, for what? I have no idea.

They later emerged with graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate. They wanted Smores. The sun had fully set and everyone took a chair. I grabbed a chair next to Eli, with Alli sitting on my other side. Drew sat next to Alli and Fiona sat next to Drew. Adam sat in between Fiona and Eli. Drew had tore down some branches from a tree so Alli and Fiona could make their Smores. I watched as Alli burnt the first couple of marshmallows she had on her stick. Fiona seemed to have done this before because she knew exactly how long to leave the marshmallow in the fire. Fiona made a Smore for everyone and we ate them quietly.

"So, how exactly were we gonna keep ourselves entertained?" Eli questioned.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Alli stated.

"NO!" Drew said a little too quickly.

"Well, what about just 'truths'." Fiona muttered. "Just say one thing about yourself that no-one really knows about you."

"Sounds decent." I spoke.

"I'll go first." Fiona started. "To get back at my brother and Holly J, I kissed my brother on the lips."

Everyone's eyes went wide and just stared at Fiona, and then busted out laughing. _Talk about awkward._

Alli went next. "One time, I sent my ex-boyfriend a nude photo of myself and it almost got leaked to the school."

I peered over at Drew and he got tense. Alli grabbed his hand and whispered something into ear, making him calm down.

"Watching 'The Lion King' makes me cry." Eli muttered under his breath.

I guess he didn't expect us to hear him, but we all heard him loud and clear. Drew was the first one to explode with laughter.

"Seriously bro! You cry with that movie?" Drew laughed.

"It's mainly the ending." Eli confessed. "You know, when Simba takes back Pride Rock from his uncle and roars during the thunderstorm. It always gets to me."

"Is that why you're so fascinated with Lions?" I questioned, trying not to laugh too much.

"Yeah." Eli stated.

"Awe, that's cute." Alli chuckled. "I'm gonna start calling you Baby Simba."

"Shutup." Eli grinned while shaking his head.

It was now up to Adam, Drew and myself. Everyone calmed down from Eli's little confession. Drew and Adam looked dead set and keeping their mouths shut, so it was up to me.

"Well, this is the only embarrassing secret I have. Alli already knows this though." I started.

I watched as Alli glanced over at me, an evil grin starting to play on her lips.

"One day during school, someone tripped over my bag causing it to vibrate." I paused letting Alli get all her giggles out. She clearly knew where I was going with my story. After all, it was her fault that 'it' ended up in MY bag.

"Well, the teacher walked over to me and told me that cell phones needed to be turned off, but it wasn't my cell phone." I paused again, watching as I now held everyone's attention. "Well he reached into my bag and pulled out a vibrator."

Now if we were drinking anything at the time of me telling my story, everyone would have spit their drink out. They all looked so shocked, yet amused at the same time.

"What were you doing with a vibrator?" Eli questioned with that gorgeous smirk of his.

"Nothing. It was all Alli's fault. I'll explain another time." I stated quickly, feeling my cheeks turning hot.

It was now up to Drew and Adam to finish this little game of ours. Drew just shook his head, clearly not wanting to share anything. For what reason, I do not know.

"I've never drank alcohol." Adam confessed. "Me either." Drew pitched in.

"Well, I think it's time we change that." Fiona said while standing up. "Clare, come with me."

I stood up quickly and followed Fiona into my kitchen. She grabbed the Champagne bottle she had brought two days ago.

"You did say it had to be gone before your mother showed up." Fiona smiled.

"Yes, but I didn't think we'd be the ones to drink it." I squeaked.

"Oh come on, Clare. Live a little." Fiona said while gathering some glasses.

"Alright, I guess." I sighed.

I helped Fiona gather up the glasses and carried them outside. The group looked confused, but anxious to drink whatever Fiona had brought. She popped open the bottle and poured some in our glasses.

"A toast." Fiona said while raising her glass. "To great times, great memories, awesome friendships and lasting relationships."

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison.

Fiona was the only one to gulp down her entire glass. Everyone else sipped it, but eventually finished off their glass. She poured us another round of drinks and we sat their quietly drinking our drinks and soaking up the rest of our night.

**Haha, we finally found out why Eli loves Lions so much. Who would've known he was such a sweetheart :) Well, how'd you like it? Reviews, please? Are you guys sad that there is only one chapter left? I kind of am. The last chapter might be kind of short. Sorry.**

**Review Down There :)**

**V-V-V-V-V**


	15. Day 14

**Author's Note: So, this is the last chapter :( In a way, I'm kind of sad but also excited. I have some [One-Shots] that I want to start working on, but I need to finish this story. Well, here it is. Enjoy!**

Clare's POV

I woke up feeling very uncomfortable. _What happened last night? _I had a slight headache and it didn't help that the sun was very bright. For some reason, I could loudly hear the birds chirping. _Why can I hear the birds so clearly? _I felt a slight weight across my side. I reached down and felt someone's arm there. I quickly opened my eyes and realized that I was asleep outside. I started to panic, but quickly calmed down when I heard Eli's voice.

"Someone's up early." Eli groaned. "What time is it?"

"I-I have no idea." I stuttered. "Why are we s-sleeping outside?"

"You don't remember?" Eli chuckled softly. I shook my head no. "Last night, you and Fiona hit up the Champagne. Everyone else only had a glass and a half. You and Fi downed it like it was water."

"So that explains the headache." I mumbled.

"Yep. Congrats, Clare. You have your first hangover." Eli grinned.

I tried to sit up, but that only made the headache worse. I also started to feel slightly dizzy.

"Where is everyone?" I glanced around the backyard. Drew and Alli were sleeping underneath the picnic table. I searched for Fiona and found her sleeping with her head on Adam's lap. Adam was sat up against the fence asleep as well.

I stumbled into my house to get some water. I had a disgusting taste in my mouth and it was making me feel quite sick. I peeked at the clock and it read 9:30 AM. _Crap! _My mother was on her way home today, but she didn't exactly tell me what time. Knowing her, she'd show up when I least expected it. I rushed as quickly as I could outside without bumping into anything.

"What's wrong, Clare?" Eli questioned while standing up.

"My mom is coming home today! She'll freak if she finds y'all here." I practically shouted.

"Alright, calm down. We only have to put a few things away, no biggie." Eli tried to soothe me.

I was starting to calm down as Eli grabbed me into a hug when my cell phone rang. I looked down at the caller I.D and read that it was my mom. _Dang it!_

"Hello?" I almost whispered into my phone.

"Clare, honey. I'm on my way home. I was hoping we could go grab some coffee." Helen stated.

"Um, yeah mom. Sounds good." I muttered.

"Okay, well be waiting outside for me. I'm almost at the house."

I froze as my mom stated the last sentence. "Okay, mom. Bye."

I quickly hung up my phone and ran to the picnic table.

"Get up now. My mom is on her way!" I shouted at Drew and Alli.

Fiona and Adam heard my shouting and jumped up. Eli quickly started to stack the chairs and put them aside. Alli climbed out from under the table and started to gather any trash that was left over. Fiona grabbed the empty Champagne bottle and threw it in the back of her car. If my mom had found that in our trash can, she would've flipped a lid. Adam quickly ran inside and started to wash the glasses we had used. One or two dirty glasses would've been fine, but six would've raised questions. I told the boys to just leave, that the girls and I could take care of anything else. Eli wanted to help, but if my mom showed up, it would be easier to explain Fiona being there, than having to explain why three boys were there.

The boys jumped into Morty and Eli started the engine. I ran over the driver side window and knocked on it. Eli rolled down the window.

"I know you need to leave, but 'Thank You'. All of you!" I smiled. "These past two weeks have been really fun."

"No problem." Drew and Adam smiled back at me. "Any time you wanna do this again, we're always free."

I chuckled at how those two boys answered me.

"Yeah, any time." Eli grinned. "Just call."

I watched as Eli leaned forward a little bit, so I did the same. Our lips met briefly and it amazed me that such a small kiss could spark so much heat. I tried to pull away, but I felt Eli grab a hold of my chin. I reacted by running my fingers through his hair. The kiss would've gotten much more hotter, but someone had to interrupt us.

"Woo-hoo! Get it!" Drew whistled.

I pulled away quickly and started to turn red. For a brief moment, I forgot that Drew and Adam were in the car.

I backed away and watched as Eli elbowed Drew for interrupting the kiss. I laughed as Eli started to drive off. As soon as Eli's hearse was over the small hill at the end of the road, I heard someone honk their horn. I turned around and my mom was barely pulling up. I watched as she welcomed me with a warm smile, but then her smile quickly faded as she set eyes upon Fiona's car.

"Clare Edwards-" Helen began.

"Mom, it's not what you think. It's Fiona's car." I quickly stated.

"And who exactly is this Fiona person?" Helen said walking up the front steps to the house.

"She's a friend of mine. Alli and I bumped into her at The Dot and we thought it'd be fun to have one last _hoo-rah! b_efore you came home." I stammered.

Helen walked into the house expecting to find something weird going on. She walked into the living room, only to find Fiona and Alli reading magazines and painting each others nails. It looked as if we had a mini-pedi party going on. My mother smiled briefly at the girls and walked into the kitchen. I glanced over at Alli and Fiona and they both winked at me. I met my mother in the kitchen expecting her to yell at me or something. Instead, she was quite understanding.

"So, it was just you three the whole two weeks?" Helen questioned.

"Yes, well no. It was mainly myself and Alli. Fiona only stayed last night." I replied.

"There were absolutely NO boys?" Helen raised an eyebrow.

"No, mom. No boys." I sighed.

"Promise?" Helen asked.

That's when I started to panic. I could fib a bit to my mother, but when it came to promises. I couldn't do that. I could practically feel the bead of sweat starting to form on my forehead.

"Promise! No boys." Alli interrupted.

My mother eyed us both and walked up to her bedroom. Alli and I both sighed, glad that my mother had bought the lie. We joined Fiona on the sofa and just as I was about to relax. It happened.

"Clare Edwards! Would you care to explain why there are a pair of boys boxers on my bathroom floor?" She asked, trying to keep her cool.

_Dang it, Eli! You just had to forget something._ Alli and Fiona stared at me wide-eyed and quickly ran out the front door. So much for my saviors.

**Haha! I couldn't let everyone have a good time and not get caught. Someone always gets busted. Hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks to all of the readers I got for this story. It was my first story EVER and didn't expect so many good reviews. Thank you! :)**

**PS- If you like my writing, be on the look out for my [One-Shots]. I haven't written any yet, but I will :)**


End file.
